scf2 Spock & Christine, Finally!, Earth
by T'Jel
Summary: Story Two of Five. Journey from Vulcan to Earth, and what occurs there during repairs to Enterprise. After V'ger, departure from canon. Stories should be read in correct order to avoid losing one's self in the time line. Click on T'Jel for stories list.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer : Paramount, Viacom, Desilu and probably other corporations that I don't even know about hold the copyrights that own the context and the characters of the Original Star Trek series. No copyright infringements are intended and I am making absolutely no money with this.

A Note from the Author : If you've read my profile, I have one other thing to add. I don't believe in killing off characters, even if they come back to life in a sequel. The fact that 'the powers that be' chose to do this with both Kirk and Spock really turned me off. I started to write my own fan fiction with the knowledge that in my 'own' little galaxy, these events would never occur. This venture has amused me greatly, and now, hopefully, others as well. I've read so much fan fiction that I have adopted certain words and phrases from others, but cannot recall who the originators are. If you know, please contact me so I may give them the credit they deserve. These stories are my very first attempt at fiction writing, but I do own the story, and no one may use it, in whole or part without my permission.

Spock and Christine, Finally! - Back to Earth

Chapter 1

Christine is Sick - Thursday Morning

Already awake two hours earlier, Spock ran a few of his regular errands before 0800 and Alpha shift. He entered their quarters and heard sounds in the bathroom. He listened carefully, then realized what was happening. She was sick. He reached the bathroom door just as Christine was coming out. Still in her nightgown and very pale.

"I swear, if I didn't know better, I'd say I was pregnant."

Christine never saw him move so fast. He hit the comm pad with his fist. "Engineering! Mr. Scott! This is Spock."

"Scott here, what may I do for you?"

Have you engaged the warp field yet?

"Not yet sir, we're just ready to run the preliminary tests."

"Mr. Scott... DO NOT... I repeat, DO NOT engage warp field or warp drive. Do not run tests. Stand down until further orders."

"Stand down, Sir?"

"You heard me. Stand down. I'm notifying the Captain now. Spock out... Bridge, Spock here."

"It's Jim, Spock, what's up?"

"Captain, I have just ordered Mr. Scott to stand down from engaging the warp field. Please meet me in sickbay. Spock out." He turned towards his wife. She backed up.

"Spock, you're scaring me. What are you doing?"

"Everything is going to be alright, be calm." Well, Spock wasn't calm. He wrapped a blanket around Christine and took her up into his arms. He walked quickly to sickbay, carrying her close to him. Entering sickbay, he called out "Doctor!", as he gently laid her on a diagnostic table. "Doctor!" he called again, heading towards McCoy's office. Not yet 0800, McCoy had arrived, holding his cup of coffee. Spock took the cup out of his hand and set it down. He pointed to Christine. Stabbing with his finger towards the table, emphasizing every word. "Doctor, is she, or is she NOT pregnant?.

"Oh, Spock... you've got to be joking. The two of you know better..."

"Does it look like I'm joking? Either you examine her now or I will." Spock now had McCoy a little scared, too.

Snatching his diagnostic tool off the table, "Just... just... calm down. I'll examine her. Hi, Chrissy. You okay?"

"I feel sick Len, I don't know."

"McCoy ran the scanner over her slowly, from head to toe... except he didn't make it to her toes. Holding the scanner steady and looking at his medical tricorder, he was shocked. "Oh. My. God."

"What?!" Christine panicked.

"No Chrissy, it's okay, just..."

"Just what, Doctor?" Spock asked tersely.

"Christine. You're pregnant, nine days to be exact. I don't understand."

"What don't you understand, Doctor?" Spock was still agitated. "Did you not specifically tell me that she did not conceive during the Plak Tow?"

"Yes, I did. And I was correct. The readings are on file. I checked her very carefully before surgery. It's obvious now that she conceived at some point shortly after that time."

Kirk walked into sickbay. Can't run through an automatic door. McCoy got to him first and steered him around. "My office, now!", leaving Spock and Christine alone.

"Bones, what's going on? What's with Spock? He told me to meet him here."

McCoy managed to get him into his office. "Sit down, Jim!"

"I don't want to sit down. I want answers!"

"Christine is pregnant."

"I want to sit down." Kirk looked out the office door and could see Spock and Christine in the distance. She was sitting up on the diagnostic table and Spock was close to her, holding her hands.

"Leave them alone, Jim. They just found out that they're parents. She did conceive after all, sometime after her surgery. I'll be damned. The odds of something like that. Nine days, confirmed."

"And if we had engaged the warp field?"

"We would have never known. Spontaneous abortion. No wonder Spock was frantic. He must have had a hunch, some clue. She'll be fine, just a shot of 'anti-ab' and we can get going. I'm going to have to monitor the administration of the first dose very carefully. It'll take a couple of hours, only because of her unique situation. Then her booster shots shouldn't be any problem."

"Spock... and a baby. Seems like not even two weeks ago we were playing chess like normal. I need a drink, what've you got handy?"

Spock moved Christine to a regular bio-bed and made her comfortable. "I must apologize to Dr. McCoy for my unacceptable behavior. I'll return in a few minutes. Will you be alright?"

"Yes, now that we know." Spock fought down the remnants of the fear and anger he had felt. Once again his composure firmly in place, he kissed Christine and left.

Spock tapped on the frame of the open door, rather than just walk in. Kirk had just downed a small shot of brandy. "May I come in?", he asked politely.

"Have we calmed down now? Didn't know you had it in you."

"I beg your pardon?", his eyebrows shooting straight up.

"Didn't know you were able to panic, Spock? Can't blame you now that we know the circumstances. By the way, congratulations!"

"Thank you, Doctor. I did not 'panic', I was very concerned. I apologize for my previous behavior. It was uncalled for. Will you administer anti-ab?"

"Yes, unless you want to stay on Vulcan for another year."

"That will not be happening. Captain, forgive me for overstepping my authority."

"Spock, the cause was sufficient. I'm sure you're already aware of a different problem before us now. Looks like I'll be searching for someone to fill your shoes. Can't stay on board with a baby."

"Yes, I know. I can say this event was unexpected. However, the situation would have occurred anyway, in two years. My Time?"

"Of course. Well, all good things must come to an end. But we're dealing with a good situation here, not a bad one. And you've got several months before a final decision has to be made, right?"

"Ten, at least. Captain, Doctor... If you have no objections, I would like to stay with Christine while she is receiving her initial treatment."

Looking to KIrk for approval, "Of course, Spock. Go on now. I'll be in soon." Spock left. "Jim, what about you? Losing your first officer, and friend."

"Bones, he's not dead, just married. Can't stop life from moving forward. We'll stay in touch, it'll be okay. Besides, like I said, we've got some time. I'll be on the bridge. Tell Spock to stay as long as he needs.

McCoy came back into the main treatment room. Spock was sitting on the side of the bed and they were talking softly. "Christine, you're as familiar with this diagnosis as I am, so we'll be working together on this case. Sound good? We're going to need preliminary tests so we can balance the anti-ab dosage. Would you get me a blood sample?" He handed her a device similar to a hypospray. She held it in the crook of her elbow and pressed a button.

"Here ya go. Convenient that I'm still in my nightgown. We'll need an IV set up too." Spock watched as the two doctors calmly worked together. McCoy left to make adjustments to the anti-ab compound. It would take several minutes. Christine directed Spock where to find saline solution, IV line, etc, and he did so. "Now we wait. I can't 'stick' myself, never could. I'll be here a while. Why not go back to work?"

"No, not until our child is out of danger. It is very important I'm here in case something should go wrong."

"Are you expecting something to go wrong? Anti-ab is safe, it's used all the time."

"In this situation, it has only been used once before, on me."

"Well, you're standing here, aren't you?"

"If you mean the drug was successful, yes. Nevertheless, this is a critical moment for our child, when we engage the warp field. If something should happen, I must be here to receive the katra."

"If it doesn't make it? A katra exists now?"

"From conception, yes. Every katra is precious."

Christine didn't say anything more. They just remained as before, Spock on the edge of her bed, holding hands. McCoy came back in with a drip bottle. "Oh, you're not set up yet. Chicken?"

"Yeah, right... Chicken!"

"Chicken?" Spock inquired quietly to himself.

McCoy hooked up the lines and inserted the IV device. Adjusted the drip line. "I'm taking this real slow. About an hour before it's completely through your system and past the placenta. Bio-monitors all on. Tape this sensor, well, you know where. Monitor the embryo."

"Child", Spock replied.

"Yes, child... sorry Spock."

The hour passed slowly. The new parents had much to discuss, much on their minds. Instead, Spock opened their bond fully, and they dwelt in the comfort of each others company, in silence. McCoy returned after the hour had passed and checked the monitors. Everything was just perfect. The anti-ab had passed into the 'child'. All bio signs normal. "Okay, Spock. We're ready here if you want to give the word."

Spock went to the comm unit. "Bridge, Captain? We're ready here. Bring up the warp field slow and be prepared to shut down on a moments notice. I'll stay on the line."

"Right, Spock. Engineering. Scotty? Bring it up slow and standby for emergency shut down on my order."

Everyone seemed to hold their breath. McCoy didn't take his eyes off the bio-sensors for even a second. Two minutes passed with no change to the child's well-being.

"Engineering to Bridge," Scotty announced, "warp field is now at full power."

"Ya hear that Spock? How's it going down there?"

McCoy and Christine nodded their heads in approval. "We're fine, Jim. Thank you." Spock replied, and was able to breathe again.

"Spock," McCoy said, "Christine and I are going to chase you out now. We've got a lot more work to do and you'll just get in the way. She's fine. The baby's fine. Go to work."

Christine interrupted quickly. "It's okay. We are going to set up what we need to run detailed genetic scans, look for any problems that can easily be solved now. Pretty much like they did for you and your mother. The medical technology in this area has really improved. I should be able to carry to term, wouldn't that be nice? "

"Yes Christine, it would be nice. Very well. I will leave. Call me if you need me, for anything."

At this point, McCoy was in another room. "Hey, you two! Do you want to know if it's a boy or girl?"

The parents looked at each other and shouted back in unison, "Yes!"

McCoy poked his head in the room. "It's a boy!", then disappeared again.

Spock returned to sickbay after his shift was over. A nurse had found a set of surgical 'scrubs' and 'footsies' that Christine could walk down the hall in. They returned to their quarters. "I want you in bed."

"Spock, I'm not really in the mood right now..." She thought a dose of levity was needed.

"Christine, what do you think of me? I will bring dinner to you in bed. I want you to rest."

"Sorry, my love," as she laughed at his response. "Leonard and I accomplished quite a lot today, and everything looks good. My system was really 'out of balance', and didn't know how to deal with this new little visitor. Now I'm on proper vitamins and supplements. I'll stay healthy and we'll have a healthy son!"

"Are you 'ravenous' again this evening?"

"Nope. No more big meals at night. But look out during the day. For now, how about some Plomeek soup, and ice cream."

Friday - Day Two

Spock worked on creating a secondary force field around the damaged strut as an extra measure of support. He also spent time bypassing some of the main computer lines to their temporary quarters. At 1500, Kirk found him and suggested that he could sure use a sparring partner. Spock immediately obliged. It was part of his duties as first officer. Like all the rest of the crew, the Captain had to maintain peak physical condition. Kirk also had a tendency to gain weight and was self-conscious. Spock never mentioned it and certainly did not judge him as others might. Kirk also enjoyed the fact that he could use every ounce of his strength and really go after Spock. No pulled punches. Spock was stronger, faster and excelled in several styles of the martial arts. Kirk simply could not hurt him, but the reverse was not true. Spock had to be very careful not to injure his Captain. Kirk trusted him implicitly. No matter how many times he was thrown, pinned or otherwise lost, he'd just laugh it off. These sessions were for Kirk's benefit. If Spock wanted to exercise, he would do it on his own. Sparring session over at 1630, they called it a day. Alpha shift was already over.

Friday evening

Spock entered their quarters at 1640 and was immediately greeted by Christine, until she backed away quickly.

"Shower, now! I'll be in to do your back."

"It is not necessary. I am capable ... "

"Did I say it was necessary?" She smiled that smile. Spock realized he was about to be 'educated' in a certain subject. Better pay attention.

Both dressed in appropriate Vulcan 'house' robes, Spock and Christine enjoyed their dinner. He was quiet. "Penny for your thoughts, now." she asked.

Finishing a mouthful of chow mein, he paused, thoughtful. "You are very creative, my Wife."

Christine almost spit out her food, trying not to laugh. She wiped her mouth and 'happy' tears from her eyes. "Oh, Spock! You're a 'hoot'!"

"A hoot?"

"Hoot n' a holler? Funny? You always crack me up!"

"Christine, are you speaking a different language?" More laughing. Such a nice sound. His wife was happy, so was he.

The logistics of a Vulcan and human sharing the same bed had been worked out. A collaborative effort, designed by Christine, engineered and built by Mr. Scott and Spock. A full-sized pad under the mattress cover, it had sensors to detect who was where, at any time. Full range temperature controls on both sides could be set manually or left on automatic. One side could go up to 100 degrees while the other side is at 70 degrees or less. Both a heating and cooling pad. The space in the middle would always maintain a range of temperature from one extreme to the other. Worked just great. Spock slept with a heavy blanket while Christine only needed a thin sheet. One thing was for sure, wherever their lives would take them, they were taking that wonderful pad.

Room temperature was maintained at 80 degrees. Spock would dress warm while Christine ran around in flimsy gowns. Another agreeable compromise, especially to Spock.

Settling in for the night, the couple could 'fine adjust' the pad so they could be close. Intimacy is one thing, but just sleeping is something you have to get used to. Spock had slept alone his entire life. Christine wouldn't say. She did, however have a habit he would have to get used to. She needed to sleep with one hand touching him. Didn't matter where. What Spock was noticing now is that he had never slept so well, ever! He tended to 'shut down' most of his mind controls when sleeping. This was a new experience, and it was getting stronger every night. Deep, restful, peaceful sleep. Pleasant dreams. Wrapped up in a warm 'force field', gently suspended, weightless.

It was coming from Christine! Their marital bond was 'one-way'. Spock sort of held onto both ends because Christine could not. This was different. Reminded him of a few occasions when was in sickbay, ill or injured, but unconscious. One time in a healing trance. Same feeling of incredible well-being. Time to get to the bottom of this. He woke himself up. Next to him, his Beloved. Just one hand, the tips of her fingers, touching his shoulder. He didn't want to do this, but it was necessary. He moved away, just enough that her hand slid down to the bed. The feeling was gone. Now he knew for sure. Christine had psi abilities after all, undoubtedly untested and undeveloped, but of considerable strength. What she was doing, she was doing naturally, just because of the kind of person she was. Always caring for others, caring about their well-being. This was unexpected, a pleasant surprise. With shared meditation and training what else could she accomplish? What could this mean for their child? He never had a parental bond with his mother. Perhaps?

Missing her 'touch', her hand reached out further, even though she was still sleeping. Finger tips, and there it was again. Spock smiled, and fell asleep. "Fascinating!"

Saturday Morning

"Good morning!"

"Good morning, my Wife."

"We've got a day off. What'll we do?"

"Besides sleep in?"

"Yeah." She stretched in a very provocative manner.

Spock though for a moment. "How about another 'lesson'?"

"Naw. Your turn."

"As you wish."

The Gift

Side by side, thanks to the 'pad', they rested in the comfort of each others arms. Neither wanted to get up just yet.

"Christine?"

"Yes?" She answered a little sleepily. Not sleepy, just so, so relaxed.

"I would like to discuss something with you. Now is as good a time as any. Have you ever been Psi rated?"

"No. It was required when I was in high school, but my mother forbid it. I got into Starfleet through 'medical' and somehow got passed by then too. Why do you ask?"

"Are you aware of any special abilities you have that you believe others do not?"

"Why didn't just come out and say it. You're talking about the 'gift'. We've melded. I'm sure you know more about it than I do."

"I would like to hear it in your own words."

"Very well. I've had it all my life. I remember as a very young girl that I was able to hold small animals, baby chicks, toads, whatever... and they would never struggle to escape. Even if my hand was open. I assumed it was normal. I had told my mother about a stunned bird I found outside a window. That I was sad and wished it would get better. I held it for a while, it came to and just sat there in my hand, looking at me. Then it flew away. It was then my mother first spoke of the 'gift'. She said I probably had it, same as her, and her mother too."

"You see, any time someone in our family was sick, mother would drag her big stuffed rocking chair into their room and sit by them, holding their hand. She would do it for hours as they slept. Sometimes she would be sleeping too, but never let go of the hand. My sisters, my father, we would all feel so much better in the morning. She told me never to tell anyone about it, but that I should 'follow my heart', and to do whatever I thought I should do if I felt that someone was suffering or in pain. Animals or people, she said... didn't matter."

"When I became a nurse, that is when it got strange. I was constantly with people who were suffering in some way. I just started holding their hand like my mother did. One after the other, patients would say they seemed to always feel better when I was in the room. I wasn't hurting anyone, and McCoy didn't mind, so I kept doing it. I did it to you too, a few times. I wasn't aware of 'touch-telepaths' and that Vulcans didn't like to be touched. M'Benga caught me once. McCoy teased me and said I did it because of my feelings for you. Actually, that was not the case. I did it for anyone and everyone."

"Do your sisters have the 'gift'?"

"No."

"Do you want to know now, what I know?"

"Through our bond? Yes."

"Not through our bond. I'm having problems with the bond which I assume is because you're not Vulcan. But still it should work because my parents are bonded. No, in the 'room', we melded once for me to send your conscious mind to a safe place. But later, we were melded for a very long period of time as part of the... well... " He wouldn't finish the sentence. "Let's just say I know you very well, better than you know yourself. You also would know everything there is about me, if you had the training to access it in your own mind. I say 'training' because you do indeed have very strong Psi abilities. They appear to be 'scattered'... that's a hard one to explain... and mostly undeveloped, except for your 'gift' which is part of your greater Psi power, and was most easily adapted to your own compassionate nature."

"I should explain." Christine interrupted. "My 'gift' is not used 'on' someone. I open myself up, somehow, and it is taken from me. The feedback is slightly pleasurable in that I'm relaxed and content. When you left me at the cove, I sat there and pretended to go through the motions with you. I had no idea if it would work."

"Except that I lived, while all others say I was not supposed to."

"True, but no proof."

"I choose to accept it on faith that you actions saved me."

"Faith? You surprise me."

"Faith is the substance of things hoped for, the evidence of things unseen." he quoted.

"But do you believe it?"

"I'm starting to. After hundreds of years, Vulcans still cannot understand some aspects of Humanity. As a species, Terrans all appear Psi null, yet there have been individuals throughout your history that have Psi abilities ranging from faint to intense. It is rare, very rare and also seems to be related to genetics. You are a perfect example. You never knew?"

"No. My mother told me to keep quiet about it. What I did, I did in private. I never had a reason to question it. What does this mean, to me? To us? Something? Nothing?"

"Definitely something to us. What, I'm not sure yet. If you are willing, we will begin 'shared meditation' on a regular basis. Each evening, one hour because you are a novice. What we may be able to accomplish will not occur overnight. Meditation is a commitment. Are you willing to make it so?"

"Yes."

"This brings me great joy. We are 'one' in ways we were unaware of. I will not speculate on what success, if any, we achieve. What will be, will be."

The Rest of the Day

After a late first meal, Spock and Christine realized that their life together might just actually be settling down to a welcome routine. Spock wanted to finish up an experiment he had going in one of his department's labs. Christine wanted to stop off at sickbay to finish a few reports that were due soon. Just an hour, the rest of the day was free. She would remain in sickbay until he came to get her.

Ten minutes left on the little experiment he had going. He always had something percolating in his lab. "Uh, oh." Something was wrong, the bond... couldn't quite get a fix on it...

"Spock, McCoy here." His voice from the intercomm. "Would you please come up to sickbay and get your wife out from underneath a desk. She seems to be having a panic attack."

Spock was now sitting on the floor in sickbay by the desk. Christine had wedged herself in there rather well, and was terrified. Their bond fully open, he was having difficulty getting past the terror she felt. He took his time. He was here, she would find him in her mind and come to him for comfort. Patience. Finally she started to relax and looked at her surroundings, then at Spock. "Did I do this?"

Spock held out his hand. "Yes, my Love. Come. I'll take you home." Walking back to their quarters, he supported her both physically and mentally. Deep trauma. What had caused it? Sitting on their bed, he held her for the longest time. She wasn't ready to speak of it yet. But soon. Then the tears started to fall. Her spirit itself seemed broken. It was important that he remain strong for her sake, but he was not immune to her suffering. Finally, "Spock, oh Spock.. what are we going to do?"

"I need more information, Christine, please try."

Mandatory Transfer

"I was checking up on my personal messages, when... there it was. Direct from Starfleet Personnel Department. Mandatory transfer. The tears resumed.

"Listen to me, carefully. I love you. We are 'one'. I cannot live without you. You are the center of my universe and will not be parted from me. Do you believe that?"

"Yes."

"From the moment we knew of our child, the plans for our future had already changed. The only difference is that we have forty days instead of ten months. Correct?"

"Yes... Spock, my panic came from how fast the transfer came through. On Thursday morning, not even you or I knew. How can I receive a transfer on Saturday morning? The only other people who knew were the Captain and Leonard. Neither of them would contact Starfleet. Are we under surveillance?"

"Not surveillance. The fact that Starfleet knows indicates that information did indeed travel from this ship. We must determine how. If a person did not do it, the next probability is the computer."

"Don't be insulted, my love, but your computer is not quite that clever."

"Volumes of information are automatically sent to Starfleet on regular schedules. Most of it is data from internal sensors, keeping a log of how the ship is functioning at all times. Automatic inventory reports for all supplies are also sent. That is how, whenever we reach a federation post, supplies are already waiting for transfer aboard."

"Automatic inventory reports, like the pharmacy in sickbay?"

"Yes, why?" He moved over to the computer terminal.

"The computer takes a reading on its' own schedule and sends the information to Starfleet Medical?" She moved to join him.

"Correct. What does that information consist of?"

"The latest manual inventory report, plus every single dosage of any drug used after that dated report." Christine was on to something.

"What information is provided for 'every single dosage'?"

"It's like a prescription, only logged directly into the computer. Date, drug, dosage, patient."

"Drug... and patient. I will check when this information was last sent. Thursday at 2200. The computer had record of you receiving anti-ab. Only one kind of patient receives that drug."

"Pregnant women!" Christine almost shouted. "I was scared before. Now I'm mad, really mad!"

"I can feel it. Why the anger?"

"My entire adult life, I have been the only one to defend myself. I'm not fighting this alone anymore, but the desire to stand up for my rights is strong, just under the surface."

"As you have well pointed out, you are not alone anymore. Together, we will determine your 'rights' in this situation. Be prepared that you may have very few 'rights' and we... less options. First I need to see that transfer order for you. I read all communications from Starfleet every morning before 0800, even on my 'days off'. I did not see a transfer order for you. Such documents go to the commanding officer, not the crewperson involved. That is one unanswered question. Second, how does an inventory report go from Starfleet medical to personnel department when there is no reason for it? Christine, are you feeling well enough to do a little investigating?"

"We wondered what we were going to do for the rest of the day. I think we should include the Captain and Leonard on this, don't you?"

"Yes, of course. We need more information first. Any suggestions?"

"Let me think. Starfleet personnel have been getting married on their ships for many years. When a pregnancy occurs, everyone knows the routine. Baby showers, farewell parties, requests for transfers put in. Sometimes resignations. But the couple is in charge. When did these 'mandatory transfers' start happening in these cases? That is what I want to know."

"Very well, Dr. Chapel. You have your assignment."

"And what do you plan on doing... 'Commander'?"

Spock grabbed her around the waist and pulled her onto his lap. "Enough of this formality." he said with a hug. "I will research Starfleet regulations, specifically when and by whom the 'mandatory transfer' rule was first written. I will need transcripts of the actual work sessions, that may be difficult to obtain. Most of the current regulations were established over one hundred years ago. And I need this information without drawing attention to myself. Stay here in our quarters, use this terminal. I will use the one in my lab office. Call me if you find something. I will do the same. Use the 'bond'. We don't use it enough and it's not functioning properly at times. See you later." he said with a quick kiss.

_"Hi, Spock! I know you're there. It's only been ten minutes."_

_"Just testing. Send me a copy of your transfer order on this computer channel. It is secure. I will also send to you the specific regulation it pertains to._ And then he was gone from her mind.

Later. _"Spock, it's 1400 and I'm starving!, _she thought through the bond.

_"1413, actually. I'll come up."_

In the past year, Christine had discovered that she and Spock were a very good team for working on projects. The cooperation between each other just flowed. She smiled to think that now they even had an internal intercomm. Spock entered their quarters and could smell the cooking food. He did not eat 'lunch', but would keep her company with a cup of tea. Instead, on the table, was another one of those large glasses of thick liquid from sickbay.

"You were hoping I would have forgotten?"

"No, Beloved... it's just that..."

"What?"

"It reminds me of something," as he took a swallow and grimaced.

"I already told you what it was."

"You were not specific." Another swallow. "Now I know! This is baby food!!"

"Not all of it. I'll keep your secret. Just two more days. Drink up." She hid her smile.

After lunch, Spock and Christine compared information and prepared a report for the Captain. They weren't quite ready for their presentation. What were 'their' options? They too had to be prepared for the worst possible outcome. Spock wrote up their resignation requests. Now they were ready.

Discussion with Kirk 

It's all there, Jim. We appear to have uncovered misuse of authority, and it's been going on for years. Ingenious on their part."

"I choose to call it 'despicable'!", Christine added.

"Christine, Spock... how can I help?", Kirk asked with all sincerity. "Even if I can keep you on the Enterprise for the next several months, what then?"

"Jim, our options are very limited. That is the reason for your signature on our resignations. Like poker. We have to have an ace up our sleeve, correct? There is nothing else we can do until we reach Earth in thirty-nine days. We will disembark immediately. Our personal possessions will also be packed for storage, to be transported to a safe location upon arrival. Do you still have your personal communicator?" KIrk nodded. "So do I. That is how we will keep in touch from that time forward."

"What will you do for the next thirty-nine days?", Kirk asked.

Christine fielded this one. "We plan for the worse, hope for the best, and remember that every day is a gift."

"Indeed."

Warp Two

Sometimes Spock was like a caged tiger. Having to wait those thirty-nine days for the confrontation with Starfleet Personnel. You would think he would be one to leave things well-enough alone, but not this time. So he put his pent up frustration and energy to good use. It took a full day and then some, working with Mr. Scott, but they managed to get the Enterprise up to warp two, safely. Now it meant only nineteen more days to Earth. The Captain was pleased. He had a confrontation of his own that he wanted to get over with too.

Conversation at Evening Meal

"You are troubled still?" Spock put down his fork.

"Two weeks. In just two weeks, look at all that has happened to us. Will life ever settle down?"

"We are unable to predict the future, Christine, only plan for all its' contingencies."

"We're together, finally."

"Finally, and for always."

"We're parents."

"Definitely."

"I'm gonna be a Mommy! I'm gonna be a Mommy!" as Christine danced around the table, then sat back down sedately.

"Is that another Terran tradition?" Spock never could be sure with her.

"No. I'm just happy.

"I see that."

Getting serious again. "Spock, what are you going to do without Starfleet?"

"Granted, I've been in Starfleet for almost twenty years, but it was never my intention to stay here indefinitely. I have other goals in my life. One of them is finally coming to pass."

"What's that?" Christine asked as she took second helpings of dinner.

Spock gave her an 'are you dense?' look, "Raise a family?"

"How big a family?"

"Except for my Times, I leave that up to you."

"I want a dozen children!" she exclaimed.

Spock nearly spit his food out, this time almost choking. "A dozen?!! Woman, what are you thinking?!"

"I'm serious Spock. Vulcans live a long time compared to humans. When it is my time to leave you, I want you to have your hands quite full, caring for a very large family that will hopefully remind you of me, for many more years to follow."

"A most considerate and thoughtful sentiment. Thank you, my Wife. I will try to keep up with you. But now, we do have a life to live together, for many years, correct?"

"Yes. If the last two weeks is any indication, our life together won't be boring."

"That is for certain."

"Spock?" He put his fork down again. "What about Jim?" He looked as if he didn't understand the question. "He's you best friend. How can you leave him?"

"I leave him because I must. He knows this. It would also be true if our circumstances were reversed. We will remain friends, more than friends. He is like a brother to me. Jim cannot expect to remain on the Enterprise forever. His time will come soon enough."

"You know what he needs?"

"What?"

"A good woman." Just like her husband, Christine couldn't leave things well enough alone either.

"A good woman is hard to find. You may not know of this. I am aware of three different occasions where he did meet the right person, but each time, she died. He is badly burned, so to speak."

"It doesn't seem to have slowed him down in that department."

"No, Jim is... quite 'active'. I guess he has an indomitable spirit."

"I think we have room to add one more goal to our list."

"And that is?"

"Help Jim finally find his 'right person' too."

"Agreed, although it's not like we're going to have one just fall out of space and into his lap."

Wedding Reception

Christine never had a clue. Janice and Nyota had been very, very busy, and managed to keep everything an absolute secret. Even Kirk had been given 'his' orders to be carried out at the proper time.

With ten days to go before reaching Earth, all was ready. Spock returned to their quarters after his shift to find a paper envelope adhered to the frame of the front door. 'Spock & Christine' was hand-written on it. He removed the envelope and went inside. "Christine?"

"I'm here. Hi, Love! What's that?"

"I'm not sure. It is addressed to both of us. Do you want to open it?

"Okay. It says 'Commander Spock and Dr. Chapel. Do not eat evening meal. Put on your very best Vulcan apparel and show up at Rec Room Four at 1845 sharp. That is an order. Signed, Captain James T. Kirk.' "Spock, what's going on?"

"I do not know, but that is an official 'order' and must be obeyed. I suggest we get ready."

They did, indeed, arrive at the main door to Rec Room Four precisely at 1845. Looking at each other and the outfits they had chosen, they took one step closer to activate the door to open.

Inside were approximately three hundred people all cheering and clapping! A huge banner on the back wall read "SPOCK & CHRISTINE, FINALLY!!" To the right was a slightly raised platform and one large table with a white linen tablecloth and two empty seats in the center. Standing at their places by the table were all the executive officers... Kirk, McCoy, Uhura, Rand, Sulu, and Scott. White linen covered tables also filled the rest of the room. To the left was a huge buffet table filled with every kind of food imaginable. In the center of the table was a five-tiered wedding cake, complete with 'Vulcan and Bondmate' on top, in miniature. Someone had a model made up from a holovid taken at the private ceremony.

Christine was about to shed some more of those 'happy' tears of hers, but Spock steadied her through the bond. They were both taken completely by surprise. Kirk had not given them enough time to speculate.

Nyota came down from the main table to act as hostess. She greeted them and indicated that they should stand to one side and prepare for the 'reception line'. She then waved to the crowd to come up and greet the happy, albeit shocked, couple.

Well, the crowd was shocked too. With her hair 'up', Christine was wearing the most formal Vulcan gown she owned and looked like a queen! It was dark brown with white accents. Spock looked more like a sheik from Arabia, with sandals that laced up to below his knees. Loose-fitting, tan pants that came below the knees, made of a flowing material that well accentuated his physique. A darker tan tunic top of the same material, with wide, flowing, long, sleeves and secured with a wide, ornate, brown belt. Over all, a traditional, long Vulcan cloak, solid black with white trim... no hood or sleeves, and open down the front. What you would definitely call a 'handsome' couple.

Spock had no idea what was going on. When Christine greeted the first person with a handshake and a kiss, she heard _"No way!" _through their bond, to which she replied that he should put his hands behind his back and just nod. Not everyone came up to the reception line, they were as wary of Spock as he was of them. All that 'touching' made him anxious, but Christine was having the time of her life. Spock knew, for her sake, he was about to endure her special 'Terran tradition'.

Nyota next indicated that it was time for everyone to be seated. Spock led Christine up the platform and they took their seats, Kirk to Spock's left and Nyota to Christine's right. In front of each person was a tall champagne glass, filled with sparkling white grape juice. Kirk stood up and presented a toast to the couple. Christine was overjoyed, Spock was still confused. Next, servers brought dishes of food already prepared for those at the main table, while all other served themselves from the buffet. Everything vegetarian, of course, but delicious nevertheless.

Music started playing softly in the background and Christine could see it was a small band made up of various, talented crew members. Noticing the large open area in front of them, she realized it was the dance floor. Uh, oh. There would be dancing after dinner.

_"Spock, my Love... do you dance?"_

_"Yes, my mother taught me what she referred to as 'ballroom' dancing when I was young. I still remember how."_

_"I hope you're prepared for a little exhibitionism?"_

_"What do you mean?"_

_"The married couple dances the first dance alone."_

_"If I can handle a Klingon attack, I should be able to handle this. Let me know when."_

Christine laughed out loud, and nobody knew why. Dinner and pleasant conversation continued until Nyota stood up and tapped her glass with a spoon until the room grew silent. She announced the 'first dance'. Everyone knew what that meant and made sure they were going to get a good view. Spock stood up, offered his hand to Christine and led her down to the dance floor. Nyota walked back to the band and picked up a microphone. In a slow tempo, the band played and she began to sing.

_We've only just begun to live, Starlight and promises,_

_A kiss for luck and we're on our way. And yes, We've just begun._

_Before the rising sun we fly, So many roads to choose,_

_We start out walking and learn to run. And yes, We've just begun._

_Sharing horizons that are new to us, Watching the stars along the way,_

_Talking it over just the two of us, Working together day to day, Together._

_And when the evening comes we smile, So much of life ahead,_

_We'll find a place where there's room to grow, And yes, We've just begun._

_('We've Only Just Begun' written by Paul Williams and Roger Nichols)_

Spock and Christine danced as if they had just come from a ballroom dancing competition, and were the winners. Absolutely everyone was in shock, and clapped joyously. The song ended, and the band moved directly into another more upbeat tune. Time for anyone else to join the couple on the dance floor. Many did. Then came the part of the tradition that Spock wasn't aware of, or ready for.

Kirk came down and asked if he could 'cut in'. Spock obliged his friend and handed Christine over to him. He went to sit down at the table. He expected Kirk to bring her back after the song, but McCoy had then 'cut in'. Kirk returned to his seat and noticed that Spock had a 'concerned' look.

"What's the matter, friend? Don't know what's going on?"

"No, I do not."

"Tradition, Spock. Any man gets to dance with the bride that she allows. You okay with that?"

"I was not expecting this. I'm not sure how I feel about it."

After McCoy, it was M'Benga. After M'Benga it was Sulu, then Chekhov. Spock was definitely agitated now and Kirk could sense it. He leaned over and whispered to his friend, "Spock. Go retrieve your wife, but please don't scare Chekhov."

Spock went down to the dance floor and approached the dancing couple. "Mr. Chekhov, if you don't mind?" he asked calmly. Poor Chekhov was still taken aback.

"Yes, Sir! Thank you, Sir! Thank you, 'doctor'!", and then he simply disappeared from the dance floor. Spock took a few extra steps with Christine before leading her back to the table. She knew right away that something was wrong.

_"Spock?"_

_"Forgive me, Christine... it is hard..."_

_"Oh, Spock. This is too much for you."_

_"Perhaps. But I want you to enjoy your 'reception'."_

_"No more dancing. Let's just sit here now for a little while."_

_"As you wish."_

The guests continued to dance as the band became louder and faster. Spock calmed down and resumed conversation with the others at the table. Christine smiled and smiled and smiled... another dream come true.

"Nyota, where did you find that song? It was perfect!"

It's very, very old. I'm not even sure of all the words, but when I found it, I knew it was the right one. I'm so happy for you!" Next, Nyota tapped her glass again and announced the 'cutting of the cake'. Christine literally jumped up with joy, and led Spock down to the buffet table. On the way, she explained how this was similar to feeding each other like the Silverbirds too. The one thing she did not mention and would not do was the silly habit of newlyweds shoving the cake into each others' face. They cut the first piece of cake and helped each other take a small bite. The crowd clapped and cheered again. Nyota took over the task of cutting and distributing slices of the cake to everyone else, as Spock and Christine returned to their seats. They were then each served their own piece, to eat in normal fashion with a cake fork.

Time had passed quickly, and it was getting late. No one else had seemed to want to leave. Christine suggested that they make their grand exit. Spock stood up and tapped his glass with a fork until all was quiet. "On behalf of Christine and myself, I thank all of you for this special surprise, to share in the joy that we have. Live Long and Prosper."

"Peace and Long Life!" everyone said in unison. Someone had coached them on that response. Christine knew it was Nyota again.

They returned to their quarters, Christine was quite tired and got ready for bed. Spock soon joined her, but far over on his side.

"Spock?"

"I can smell the scents of five different men on you."

"Oh fine! I'll take a shower, you change the bedding." When she finally came out, Spock had returned to a fresh bed and was sitting up. "May I come back to bed now?"

"Beloved, forgive me. I am what I am. Sometimes I cannot control the deep instincts of my ancestry. No Vulcan would allow another male to touch his wife. I tried very hard to let you enjoy your Terran 'reception'. I know in my mind that those you danced with are our friends, but explain that to the animal in me."

"You... are not... an animal. You are 'Spock', and whatever you do is normal for you. As long as we remember to explain things to each other, we will never need to apologize. Okay? We're good? I want my husband now."

Arrival at Starfleet

Captains Log. Stardate 2272.59. Arrival at the San Francisco Maintenance Docks in twelve hours. I have already sent full reports to Command. Mr. Scott had put in a requisition for the left nacelle strut. One is on its' way from the 'bone-yard', the remains of the Northampton. Another one that was sent out as 'bait' for the sharks. Totally unnecessary loss, that one. A complete refit just one year ago, and look what they've done to us. When I say 'they', I don't mean only the Klingons. Deskbound quarterbacks calling the shots. Since the Enterprise is in again for extensive repairs, all personnel have been ordered to pack up their belongings, issued and personal, for long term storage... except for what they choose to take with them. Everyone is to disembark for indeterminate leave. That includes me. I'll be staying in my apartment in the city, but I don't get leave, nor would I want it. Got to keep an eye on those quarterbacks. End log.

To say that their 'arrival' was pathetic is an understatement. At Vulcan, basic repairs were done, but nothing 'cosmetic'. Every burn and blast mark from the last six months made the Enterprise look like something ready for the scrap heap. As the ship was entering the maintenance dock on mauneuvering thrusters only, that hairline crack in the strut finally gave way without notice. As the left nacelle broke off and started drifting away, three 'grabber pods' took off to retrieve it. Sparks and plasma emissions were erupting from the stub of the amputated strut. In his command chair, Kirk could only close his eyes, drop his head to his chest and slowly shake it back and forth in complete disbelief. They weren't in any danger... now. An hour ago, it could have been disastrous.

Starfleet Personnel Department

Kirk had already agreed with Spock and Christine that he was going to be kept in the dark for a while, for their sakes. He wished them best of luck and just 'see ya soon'. Spock was dressed in his full formal Commander's uniform. He also carried a rather large bag, somewhat like a duffle bag, and made sure not to draw attention to it. Christine was in her best official Starfleet 'doctor's' coat with matching skirt and shoes. They looked every bit the professionals they were and they had an appointment.

Christine's appointment at Personnel was 'immediately upon arrival' and she did so. It did not specify that she had to come alone. She announced her name and rank at the main desk. A yeoman eventually came out and said she was to accompany her, alone.

"I am Dr. Chapel's commanding officer. I will be coming too." He had his full, serious Vulcan face on. Just like when she saw him that first time during Vger on the bridge. Enough to send a chill down your spine. Made Christine a bit edgy and he could feel it. _"Steady, my love... we will get through this together. I will not leave you."_

"Well, this is highly irregular!"

"Is it?", Spock replied, "Cite the regulation that states so."

Of course the yeoman couldn't. She was used to bluffing confused, worried people. It wasn't going to work this time. "Very well, follow me."

They were led to a small, cluttered office. He was sitting at his desk in a rather disheveled lieutenant-commanders' uniform, his hair not regulation, and didn't even bother to look up. "Sit down doctor."

Spock stood at attention and cleared his throat slightly to gain this 'officer's' attention. The 'officer' slowly looked up, and up, and up. He jumped to his feet and gave a crisp salute, having to hold it there until finally Spock decided to return it. Then Christine and he sat down.

Reading the nameplate. "You are Lt-Commander Alan Perry?"

"Yes Sir!" he replied.

"Very well", Spock said coldly, "You may sit down now. Please proceed."

"Yes Sir." Perry was obviously shaken, but managed to regain his composure in short order. He was ready for his routine. He had done it so often. "Dr. Christine Chapel, you have received a mandatory transfer as per Starfleet regulation, Sec. 12, paragraph 4?" His eyes back down on his paperwork, he would not look at her.

"Yes sir, I have." Christine replied.

"By your own admission, you are 'in fact' pregnant?"

"Yes sir, I am."

"You are hereby ordered by my authority in Starfleet Personnel to report immediately with the officers outside this office to a transport waiting to take you to your next assignment. That will be all." Still, he never looked up.

"I think not," Spock interrupted, "and look at me when I am speaking to you, Mister Perry.

He may be wearing red, but he's my knight in shining armor, Christine thought to herself. She kept silent, eyes down. Let Spock save her from this absurd, yet serious situation.

Perry looked up. This was not supposed to happen. "Yes..."

"Yes what?" Spock was treating him like a recalcitrant cadet in need of dressing down.

"Yes... Sir!"

"These 'mandatory transfers' have been coming directly from your office for the last 3.27 years, issued only to pregnant Terran women. They have never been issued before that date for this specific purpose. Explain your actions, Mister Perry."

Perry had no idea who he was speaking with, but wasn't about to let this 'vulcan' delve into his lucrative, little activity. Regulations were on his side and he felt confident again. "Commander, the regulations are quite clear. I have the authority to reassign personnel to new land-based posts in this regard. Dr. Chapel has an assignment waiting for her at the UFP Polar Science Station in Antarctica."

"Does your authority extend to NOT notifying commanding officers first? Does your authority extend to denying appeal and putting a one year moratorium on new requests for transfer?" Spock had more, but wasn't going to show everything in his hand. Kirk had taught him how to play 'poker' well.

"Sir." Perry was desperately trying to think of believable answers.

"That is quite alright, Mr. Perry. You need not answer to me. But you will answer. The letter of a law is different than the 'spirit' of that law. You have found what is called a 'loophole', I believe. At this time, Dr. Chapel has no rights except one. Resignation. She will not be going to Antarctica today."

Perry knew what to do now. Work on the weak and vulnerable woman. "Think about your career in Starfleet, Dr. Chapel. How will you support your baby without a job and good benefits? Are you going to allow this 'officer' to dictate to you that you have to resign your commission?"

Christine looked him straight in the eye. "And why shouldn't I? He's my husband." With that, they left the room and walked past the two officers outside. Spock gave each one of them a look that froze them in their tracks. 'He's my husband.' she said again to herself, and smiled.

Letting Go 

"He knows we are aware of his 'scheme' and may try something against us. It would greatly complicate matters if you were now arrested for disobeying a direct order. We must now go directly to Admiral Nogura's office and tender both our resignations."

"It's really happening." Christine found herself jogging to keep up with her husband's long-strided walk. They did have to hurry.

"Yes, Christine... it's really happening. Be strong." As they walked the long distance to Starfleet Command Center, Spock pulled out his personal comm unit. "Spock here."

"I read you." It was Kirk, of course.

"Send storage units to coordinates provided. Spock out."

"Well, now he knows." Christine remarked sadly.

"Yes. He knows."

Next stop, of all places, was the public restrooms. Spock handed Christine some clothing out of the duffle bag as she went into the Ladies Room and he hurried into the Men's Room next door. Two minutes later they met back in the hall, now dressed in civilian attire, Vulcan attire. Armed with resignation papers in hand, Spock led Christine past the outer offices and directly into Nogura's office. The Admiral was speechless as Spock dropped two sheets of paper on the desk. "As of this moment we hereby tender our resignations."

Admiral Nogura was trying to form some words quickly in response, but not quick enough. Spock and Christine were out the door and back in the hallway.He had his comm unit in hand again. "Engage transporter." They were gone. All that was left in the hall was a duffle bag containing two uniforms. Let it not be said they stole Starfleet property.

"Collins!!!", Nogura screamed to his yeoman, "Get me Kirk, NOW!!!"

Refuge 

They rematerialized directly in front of the main gate to the Vulcan Embassy in San Francisco. A guard was inside the gate. In Vulcan, Spock announced "As a citizen of Vulcan I request refuge for myself and my bondmate." The gate opened and they walked in. The gate closed. Spock turned to Christine. "You may now breathe again, my Wife. We are safe." She was ready to hug him when he indicated this was not the time or place, yet. Then, she saw why.

Standing at the top of the steps of the embassy was Sarek. "My Son, my Daughter... welcome."

"Father, we are honored." Spock said as they entered the foyer.

"Ambassador," Christine began.

"Please address me from this time forward as Sarek, my Daughter."

"Sarek, thank you."

"Your possessions are already in your quarters. Spock, you have been here often enough. Left wing, second floor, last suite. I will allow the two of you to reorient yourselves to new surroundings. Perhaps rest. Evening meal is at 6 pm in my private quarters. Until then, I have other obligations." Sarek bowed ever so slightly as Spock and Christine also bowed, a little lower. He turned and headed towards the right wing of the building.

"Shall we go to our quarters? My father is correct. I have been here often enough, since I was five years old. I know my way around." He extended two fingers, she took them in hers and they headed in the opposite direction.

Their 'new, temporary' quarters were more like a small apartment, with completely stocked kitchen, bed and bath linens, etc. In the middle of the living room were two large shipping containers.

Christine found the bedroom and jumped backwards onto the bed at the same time she kicked off her sandals. Sitting up, her legs folded, she waited until Spock found her.

"That seemed to go well." she said. Spock smiled and sat down next to her.

"I've said those exact words, not too long ago. Would you like a cup of tea? I would." Christine nodded, but showed no inclination to get off the bed. Spock went into the kitchen and returned in 30 seconds with two cups of tea on a small tray. "Replicator." he explained. Yes, now they could relax.

"Oh, Spock... what have we done?"

"What we had to. If we were to remain together, Starfleet was no longer a safe place for us. I would say we now have options again. As Nyota so beautifully sang at our reception, 'we've only just begun'. We have as much time as we will need, to stay here and 'get our bearings'. Perhaps if we display some of our personal items it will feel more like 'home' to you. If you are done with your tea (he took the cup from her hand), I suggest you take a little rest while I organize our clothing and other items."

"Shouldn't you contact Jim?"

"At this moment, I think not. I'm sure he has his hands full with Admiral Nogura." Christine laid back on the bed. She was tired. Spock turned out the light and closed the door. He had absolutely no doubt that Jim was dealing with Nogura this very moment. A wise move to keep him 'in the dark', as they had planned earlier.

Evening Meal

At 6 pm they came down to Sarek's personal quarters. He was waiting for them and they went into the dining room. Dinner was served and eaten in silence. "Boy, what a difference!" Christine thought to herself.

With no talking, the meal went quickly. When Sarek observed that everyone was finished, he stood up. "Shall we go into the parlor? We have much to discuss."

Sarek appeared to have his 'favorite' chair and claimed it. Spock and Christine sat next to each other on the sofa across from him. "Spock, Christine... by your presence here now, am I to assume you both have tendered your resignations?"

"Yes, Father. It was necessary after all. A one point, they still had the regulations on their side and could have taken Christine away from me. That is in the past now."

"True. I am very concerned about the information you sent to me regarding this 'mandatory transfer' and how it has been misused. The Vulcan Historical Society did have a record of the original transcripts you requested for the work sessions on Starfleet Regulations Section 12. That file has already been sent to the terminal in your quarters."

Christine jumped in. "We also have statistics on 112 individuals who received these transfers since this action started over three years ago. I am concerned about the welfare of these women."

"Agreed." Spock interjected. "The officer we met today in the Personnel Department may very well be the responsible party."

"Or at least one of them." Christine finished.

"Son... Daughter." Sarek paused. "Do you feel it is right that 112 human women have been conspired against, and that the only option for yourselves was to resign your commissions?"

"No." They responded in unison.

"I am willing to file a formal grievance to the United Federation of Planets Council, against Starfleet, on behalf of a Vulcan citizen. Starfleet works for the UFP, not the reverse. They must answer to the UFP Council regarding the charges presented in the grievance. Once the grievance is filed, Starfleet will have thirty days to respond. The council can then accept or reject their response. Acceptance of the response means Starfleet takes responsibility for its' actions and will correct the situation to our satisfaction."

"A formal grievance? Against Starfleet itself? That will burn all our bridges behind us for sure."

"Christine, please explain about 'burning bridges'." Spock asked with a sigh. Every time he thought he had heard the last colloquial expression possible, she would come up with another one.

"Oh, forgive me. It means we eliminate our way to go back."

"Ah, yes. We have already 'burned our bridges'. Indeed. I favor the idea of the grievance. And you, my Wife?"

"Yes, filing a grievance is proper. Sarek?"

"It is agreed. Council is in session for only two more days. We must work quickly. Spock, when can you have a draft document prepared?"

"Tomorrow morning, 8 am?"

"That is acceptable. Until then." With unspoken cue, they all rose and bowed as before, departing in silence.

Walking back to their quarters, Christine just had to say it. "Boy! Is your father different than your mother!"

"My father is your very typical Vulcan. Mother... is, well... you have come to know my Mother. They have always appeared to me as a good match. Wait until you see them together. You would call it a 'hoot'?" Her laughter echoed in the hallways.

"I will meditate for one hour. Then I will be able to work on the draft. One night's sleep is of no concern for myself. But you..."

"Hey, I'm not the one who offered to have it done overnight! Wake me in the morning, please." A big hug and kiss, and she headed towards the bedroom.

Broken Bond

"Good Morning!"

"Already? No! Go away! How can you be so cheerful without a night's sleep?"

"It's seven thirty. Here's a copy of the draft. Read it. I have to get ready. You do too. I'll see you later today. 'A kiss for luck and I'm on my way'."

Spock ran down to Sarek's office just before 8 am. The door was open and Sarek was waiting for him. "Good morning, my Son. What do you have to show me?"

For a moment Spock felt like he was back home and ten years old. He handed the draft grievance to his father and stood until he bid him to sit. More silence as Sarek finished reading the document. Then wihout facial expression. "Excellent. I will make my presentation this afternoon when the agenda calls for 'any other business'. You have done well, Spock. This document is sufficient as written."

"I am honored." Spock replied with a slight bow.

"In two point three days I will be taking my leave of you and your bondmate. I will be returning to Vulcan. As I have said before, you are welcome to stay here as long as needed. I will make sure we will have an opportunity to speak of more pleasant subjects before I must go. And you, do you and Christine have any plans for this day?"

"Christine is very anxious to see her family in southern Indiana. She is leaving to go there this morning. I planned on joining her in the afternoon, in case revisions had to be made to the draft."

"And by what means is she traveling there, my Son?"

"Public transporter. An embassy guard escorted her a short time ago. I would not have her in this city unattended. Her parents are meeting her at the transporter station in Cedar Grove, her hometown. Father, I am curious as to why you ask?"

Sarek sat up straighter in his chair, his face now actually showing concern. "Son, we have not had an opportunity to speak of this, just you and I, but events occurred so quickly and without my awareness. I know this is highly personal, but I must speak of it."

"Speak, Father."

"Your mother confided in me the information you confided in her. You would have expected that. When I first bonded with your mother, there were 'difficulties'. As they say here on Earth, 'I learned the hard way'."

"I am listening. Continue."

"If I had only known your intention was to choose a human bondmate, but that was not to be. Spock, our Vulcan mind rules do not exactly apply in our cases. You established a marital bond as you had been taught to. Have you experienced any 'problems' since then?"

"Yes, but what do I have to compare it to? I am holding on to both ends, so to speak and cannot let it go. There is no permanent 'thread' to support it. We have managed, so far."

"Spock, what is the greatest distance you and Christine have been from each other since your bonding?"

"Only the maximum distance that could be obtained within the Enterprise. Why?"

"Can you contact her now? Before she leaves?"

Too late. It happened as he finished his request. Spock dropped to his knees, clutching the sides of his head. Bending down to the floor, he started to howl "NO! NO! NO!" Sarek responded quickly. Coming up from behind, he laid both hands on Spock's shoulders. With firm pressure, Spock dropped like a stone, but Sarek supported him gently to the floor. Then, scooping him up with little effort, he placed his son on the sofa and covered him with a 'throw' blanket. Hitting his comm unit, he called for two assistants to come immediately. As they entered, they noticed Spock's unconscious form, but said nothing, eyes straight ahead.

"Spock's bondmate is visiting her family in Cedar Grove, Indiana today. Find the guard who escorted her to the public transporter station just now and obtain the proper coordinates. Use the embassy's transporter and retrieve her. Check Starfleet records for the home address of her parents. Her family name is 'Chapel'. Tell her that her husband is well, but requires her presence immediately. Do not cause her to be frightened. Go now."

Spock had been placed in a very deep state of unconsciousness by an expert. His experience with the severed bond was brief. Right now he was aware of nothing. Sarek would wait here for Christine's return. Seated now at his desk, he prepared for the afternoon council session.

"Chrissy, honey?"

"Yes, Mom", she called from her old bedroom. Her mother met her in the hallway.

"There are two Vulcan gentlemen at the door, they wish to speak to you."

"Cheese! I just got here!" She went to the front door. "Yes?"

"Christine, wife of Spock? Your husband is well, but requires your presence immediately."

"What?! What's that supposed to mean?"

"Please do not be alarmed. Are you able to come with us now?"

"Just a minute. Mom?! I must have forgotten something. I have to go back to the embassy. I'll comm you if we're going to be late for dinner."

"Okay, honey. See ya later!"

Christine grabbed her med kit, never went anywhere without her med kit. "Let's go." she said to her escorts. One of them spoke into a comm unit and they dematerialized right off the porch.

Christine entered Sarek's office, took one look at Spock. "Oh, god! What happened?"

"Please be calm my Daughter. Spock is well. I 'put him out' for a while. We must talk first."

"I'm listening Sarek, what happened here?"

"I speak of very personal things, but Spock is aware of this and it is acceptable amongst immediate family members. When you left by transporter, your bond was severed. I assume you are unaware of this?"

"I felt nothing, but I often feel nothing, in between the times we communicate through our bond. This is not 'normal'?"

"No. It is not. If I had known in advance that Spock was to choose you, I could have warned him. I could have explained what needed to be done for the marital bond to be successful."

"And now what?" Christine was kneeling on the floor in front of the sofa and running her scanner over him. Physically, he was fine.

"I rendered him unconscious because his mind was telling him that you did not exist, that you had died suddenly. A very traumatic experience for one such as Spock. I could not allow that to continue."

"I accept your gift of self, Sarek." Christine meant that with all her heart.

"The obligation is truly mine, in this situation. Spock will regain consciousness soon. I ask that you stay near him at this time. It will take him a few moments to realize that you are actually here, alive and well. Call for my return then."

Sarek left the room. Christine made herself comfortable on the carpet near Spock's head. She took his hand in hers, and like before, laid her face down close to his, and waited. Ten minutes later, he began to stir. "Spock...', she said in a whisper. "Spock?", a little louder. "It's me, Christine. I'm here, with you. Come to me, Spock." He opened his eyes and tears rolled down his face. They held each other so tightly, as if they were one person. Minutes passed. Then, from each, a slow release.

"Christine... I... "

"Ssssh! Don't say it. We're together. Do you know what happened to you?"

"Yes, my father tried to warn me, but then... "

"He said I should call for him when you 'came to'. Are we no longer bonded?"

"I don't know for sure. Perhaps he will help us."

"I think that is his intention. Can you sit up?"

"Yes. My shoulders are sore. I'm okay."

"He knocked you out good."

"It was for my benefit. You may call for him now."

Christine poked her head out of the office door and saw one of Sarek's assistants at a desk nearby. She asked him to please find Sarek. He would do so. Back in the office, she sat down next to Spock and folded up the blanket while they waited. Sarek came in.

"Ah, my Son, my Daughter, I regret this has occurred. I will now help you. Christine, I have to teach Spock some new, what we call 'mind rules'. During this time he will also engage a mind meld with you. It is important that you are not distracted by what we say to each other, so we'll be speaking in a 'high' Vulcan dialect you are not familiar with. Just think of something pleasant. This will be like a school 'work session'."

"I'm ready." she said with a smile, completely trusting them as they would be 'playing around' in her mind.

[In Vulcan "Spock, this will be new for you. Attend."

"Yes, Father." Christine watched... clueless, and still smiling.

"Can you tell me if Christine has any psi abilities at all, even to the smallest degree?"

"Yes, she does. But her abilities, while untrained, are of considerable strength."

"Excellent. This is what I have learned from bonding with your mother. For us to be successful, we need an 'anchor' in their mind to permanently attach our bond. Establish your meld while we continue to speak."

A moment passed. "It is accomplished."

"Good. You know how to do this. Follow the neural pathways. Seek the origin of her psi abilities. They may be scattered. You may have to reorganize them, reroute them to a better location. Take your time. Let me know when you are finished."

Several minutes passed. Sarek sat quietly. You could see the intense concentration on Spock's face. Breathing harder. "It is accomplished!" he exclaimed.

"Good. Draw out a tendril from her new psi center and weave your bond into it."

"The tendril is long and strong. It is evolving on its' own, gaining strength. I am well anchored."

"You may inform Christine of this, through the meld. I will leave you now. I am pleased for you, my Son."

"Thank you, Father." Sarek had decided that continually reminding his son that one does not thank 'logic' had become a waste of his time. Someday, he may ever start replying with 'you're welcome', but not today. He left the two of them alone.

_"Christine?"_

_"Hi, Spock! How's it going?"_

_"Prepare for a new experience, our bond has been re-established. I will now withdraw from the meld."_

They opened their eyes and looked at each other. Soon, Christine's eyes grew very wide open in surprise, while Spock just smiled.

_"How do you like it?"_ he asked through the bond.

_"Oh... my... god! This is incredible!"_

_"No deity is involved. This is how it should be. Are you pleased, my Wife?"_

_"You Sir, have a gift for understatement!"_

Speaking now, "Let us share this good news with Father."

"Lead the way!"

Unfortunately, Sarek was already on his way to the council session. He had an important presentation to make. Spock and Christine went back to their 'home' to gather up a change of clothes for Spock. They were due back at her parents' home soon. Christine changed her mind. She wanted them to stop off at a men's clothing store first. She had something specific in mind.


	2. Chapter 2

Spock and Christine, Finally! - Back to Earth

Chapter 2

Meeting the In-laws

They materialized on the platform in the center of town, Cedar Grove to be exact. A small farming community that was remote enough to make you think you went back in time, to the simpler life of the twenty-first century. Christine was wearing a nice, casual, outfit. Shorts, sandals, lightweight top. It was summer, after all, but still cool for Spock. He was wearing blue jeans, red plaid, flannel, long-sleeved, western shirt with pearl snaps and western boots. Christine just couldn't keep her hands off of him. Ever since he walked out of the store, she kept saying "Mine, all mine!" He blushed deep green.

They walked the two miles to her folks' home. It was 3 pm, enough time for visiting before dinner. All that the family knew was that she and Spock were married, absolutely nothing else. There was much that they were not going to be told, ever. The long, private driveway was a dirt road, thick green woods on both sides. Birds singing, the dappled sunshine. It wasn't going to get much more romantic than this. They paused for a private moment, a long private moment.

Heading up to the house now, "Are you ready? Don't worry, I'll be with you..." Christine continued to encourage her new husband. "We're here!", she shouted as they came in the front door. Their bond was something else now, she could sense every little nuance of his feelings, as he could... hers. But right now, she was the one sending feelings of comfort and security to her mate. He was definitely nervous. "Think of this as a 'first contact'."

"It is."

She gave his hand a squeeze. First to come into the foyer were her mother and father. Her father did not offer his hand, instead he held it up properly in the Tal position, as did his wife and they both said "Live long and prosper, Spock."

Taken aback, Spock returned the greeting with "Peace and long life, parents of my wife."

"Oh, Mom, Dad... how nice! Thanks!"

Her father continued. "Spock, we've heard a lot about you over the years. It really is a pleasure to meet you. You've made our daughter very happy. Be welcomed into your family."

"I am honored, Sir." Spock bowed slightly.

"Okay, none of that. Call me John, we're going to be good friends."

Next was her mother's turn. "Spock, I've been waiting a long time to say this. Welcome home Son! And it's 'Emily', okay?"

"Thank you, Emily. You are both very kind to welcome me so."

"We had a little help. Wrote to the Vulcan Embassy for advice on proper etiquette. Now, here's our other daughters, Theresa and Sharon, the twins."

"They were also a lot like their older sister, less formal. They greeted him warmly with their hands kept down and held in front as they bowed ever so slightly. "Our husbands are still at work, but they'll be here later. We've all looked forward to this day." Sharon said.

"As have we." Spock replied.

"Why don't the two of you get settled in, then join us in the kitchen." Emily offered.

As they did a little unpacking for their overnight stay, Christine explained some. "As you see, my folks are rather casual, although I swear I didn't know they were going to do the formal greeting."

"I was honored, sincerely."

"I know. They already like you, can't help it. I've been your biggest 'fan' for years."

"Fan?"

"Fan. Comes from word 'fanatic', means one who holds another in high regard, even if that person is unaware of it."

"I was aware."

"Were you now? You did a good job of hiding it the first five years."

"Am I hiding it now?" he asked as he gathered her up in his arms and kissed her, long and hard.

"Come on, lover boy. They're waiting for us in the kitchen."

"Curious. Why the kitchen and not the parlor?"

"Country home... country kitchen. The center of family activity. The main gathering place. Informal, remember?"

"Well, I'm dressed for it."

"That's why I talked you into it. Besides, those tight jeans really turn me on."

"They're not tight. I can move."

"If you say so. Let's go." He left their room first, while she enjoyed the view.

As they came into the kitchen, everyone was seated at a very large, round, wooden table. Wood chairs. Hardwood floor. Windows faced south, overlooking a back deck, yard and fields beyond. Spock could see and feel that Christine was in her true environment. Relaxed. Each person had a cup of coffee or tea in front of them. Christine and Spock joined the family. There was someone new at the table, Theresa's husband, George Webber. During introductions, Spock learned that his new 'brother-in-law' was a civilian employee for Starfleet's Research and Development Department. The man was a genius. He and Spock were kindred spirits. They conversed for a short time about very technical matters and George was delighted. Finally, someone in this family who understood him!

"We're still waiting for Sharon's husband, Bob. John's brother, Henry will be making his 'grand entrance' later." Spock couldn't help but notice a touch of distain in Emily's voice when she mentioned Henry. He sent a "?" over to Christine through the bond. She replied in same.

_"Uncle Henry is my father's twin brother, but they're nothing alike. Overbearing, highly xenophobic, always waving that damn cane of his around, even though he doesn't really need it. He's always resented my father for being more successful in work and home life. His wife and children left him years ago. He lives a few doors down the road."_

_"His attitude is not logical." _Spock replied.

"No, it is not." she said aloud.

Next in the back door came Bob. Six foot four and heavily muscled. He was a farrier and master blacksmith. The ancient trade was still needed in modern times. Wiping off his boots in the open doorway, he looked inside at the large group. "Hey! Howdy, Spock! Good ta' meet 'cha! Bob... Bob Jackson", as he held his large hand across the table.

Spock stood up and shook his hand with a firm Vulcan grip. It surprised Christine that he would do this.

"Good to meet you too, Bob."

"That's quite a grip you've got there, Spock. You'd make a good horseshoer!"

"Thank you. It is a time honored profession on my world."

"You've got horses on Vulcan?!" Bob exclaimed.

"We have our version of them, for riding and racing." Spock replied.

"Well, I'll be damned! That's great!" and he sat down with the rest. Christine just glowed. She was so happy that her new husband was fitting in so well. Terran men weren't always this lucky with 'in-laws'.

Emily spoke up next. "Men, out 'ya go! Find something to keep yourselves busy and stay out of the kitchen. The women here have dinner to get ready. Out. Out!"

Christine looked at Spock. _"You're on your own now, have fun!"_

Spock followed along as all the 'menfolk' headed out the back door. First it was John's turn. "Spock, you'd like a tour of the place?"

"Indeed. Yes."

George and Bob brought up the rear. Spock learned that the Chapel family owned over 100 acres of prime farmland, but almost all of it was leased to an agricultural cooperative. Corn was the crop this year, and already over their heads tall. Over one acre by the house was kept for them to raise their own food, flower garden for Emily, free range chickens, etc. He felt a sense of peace and harmony over this home. Then he noticed the fenced pasture with two small steers.

"Sorry, Spock. Terrans have been omnivores for as long as anyone knows. We raise a couple of steers each year for food. This, I know, offends you."

"I am not on my world, and must accept what is." Normally shy, the steers came up to the fence line. Spock put his hand on the forehead of one of them. "This one likes you very much, John, trusts you." He then switched his hand over to the other steer. "This one is wary of you, but trusts it's brother, here."

"Spock? How do you do that?", John asked in amazement.

"I am 'kihl'. I have the ability to communicate with higher life forms."

"Spock. I don't feel very good about this. I don't think we could consider eating them now."

"John, Vulcans are vegetarians, but we do have close 'working' relationships with various domesticated animals. In exchange for food, shelter, safety from predators, care for injury or illness, and a lifetime of companionship with their own kind, those that are willing provide products and services we can use. Unfertilized eggs, dairy products, wool, labor."

"You said 'those that are willing'. What if they're not willing?"

"They are free to go, live in the wild. It is their choice. Some return after a time, seeking the relationship with us. Vulcans care deeply for the animals, but we do not allow them to think that we 'own' them. That is a concept they cannot grasp."

"Great. Now what am I going to do with the two of you?" John said to the steers.

"Consider. You have a perfectly matched team of oxen. You may find the experience of training and using them as such to be a pleasant one."

"Oxen!" What a great idea! I'll be the envy of Cedar Grove!"

"May I have the honor of telling them?", Spock asked. John smiled and nodded his approval.

Coming back up towards the kitchen deck, Bob took over. "So, Spock. You ever did any sports in school?"

"At the academy, they had all kinds of Terran sports. I participated in martial arts of various forms, but I did not compete as others did." This was because the academy would not let him for two reasons. One, he would always win, and two, there were those who would have enjoyed seriously injuring him if they could.

"How about 'wrasslin'?"

"Are you referring to Greco-Roman wrestling? My Captain and I often practiced it for exercise."

"So, you think you can take me on, little guy?"

Spock could sense that Bob was 'kidding' with him as a means to make him feel welcome, and appreciated the effort. He pulled off his boots and rolled up his sleeves. "I accept your challenge."

John and George enjoyed watching the match. It was probably better that the women inside were unaware. When dinner was almost ready, Christine came out. John and George were still sitting on the wooden Adirondack chairs. Spock was sitting on the edge of the deck, his long legs extended out onto the lawn and leaning back on his elbows. Bob was standing near him, laughing at something that was just said.

'What's wrong with this picture?' Christine thought to herself, then realized. Spock and Bob were covered in dirt and grass stains from head to toe. Bob had a big grin on his face, Spock seemed simply content.

"What... has... happened to the two of you?! Spock! You're... you're..." she just couldn't finish.

He looked up at her and only she could see his slight smile. "We was 'wrasslin', my Wife."

"Yeah, he beat me. Two out of three. You've got a tough one there, Chrissy."

"Spock, you're with me," as she indicated 'come' with one finger, "and I'm telling Sharon on you, Bob!" Then, to Spock, "Two out of three?"

As they entered the bedroom, "I know you are not angry with me."

"Of course not, but you still have to get cleaned up for dinner. Did you have fun?"

"Immensely! Your family is wonderful, but I should have known."

"Known what?"

"Your father taught me another Terran saying. 'The apple doesn't fall far from the tree'. What do I have to wear for dinner?"

"We have our 'house robes'. Let's go Vulcan."

"That may be wise. I'm not sure if your family realizes yet that I am from another planet."

Christine laughed. "Don't worry. Uncle Henry should be showing up at any time, and he knows. Give me all those dirty clothes. I'll get them cleaned for tomorrow. You better take a shower, too. There's grass in your hair. Here's your robe, now where's mine? Oh, here!"

The Chapel home did not have a separate 'dining room', but the round kitchen table could always squeeze one more person in. While Spock and Christine were changing for dinner, Uncle Henry had made his grand entrance. He had the attitude that, somehow, he was the head of the family. John was too easy-going to make an issue of it, but the tension was there, under the surface. You could only push John just so far. A lot like his daughters too. Everyone was seated at the table when Spock and Christine came into the room. Well dressed in formal 'house robes', they were about to be seated when they met Uncle Henry.

"Oh, for gawdsakes, what've ya got there, Chrissy? A freak alien in his pajamas?"

_"Calm, my Wife."_

_"No... I'm fine. I know how to handle him."_

"Uncle Henry, nice to see you again. I would like you to meet my husband, Spock. He is from Vulcan."

"I can see where he's from, gawdsakes... couldn't you stick to your own kind?"

"Henry! That's enough!", John didn't like being embarrassed by his brother like this. Henry stayed silent, but refused to acknowledge Spock.

_"What a sad, bitter person, Christine."_

_"Indeed."_ She replied.

Dinner went very well. Totally vegetarian and everything fresh from the garden. Uncle Henry kept his opinions to himself, at least through the meal, and everyone else enjoyed pleasant conversation.

It was Emily's idea to have coffee (or tea) and dessert served in the parlor. A logistical nightmare, the parlor was small and didn't have enough seats. Emily was just trying to be a good hostess. It would have been better if they'd stayed at the table. Extra kitchen chairs were brought in. Definitely cozy. The family was ushered in. John's favorite chair was next to the fireplace, but Henry quickly settled himself there. Spock led Christine to a comfortable stuffed chair on the opposite side of the fireplace. He sat down on a rustic wooden bench in front of the hearth, right next to her, but also close to Uncle Henry. Too late for Henry to move elsewhere and his distain was obvious.

Henry spoke with other family members. He liked his nieces, tolerated the rest. Christine and her sisters probably reminded him of his own two daughters who left with their mother years ago. It was never spoken of. As always, when Henry spoke, he'd wave his 'walking stick' around to accentuate his remarks. John hated that darn cane... dangerous... with its' big gnarled knot of wood at the top.

Emily came in with the dessert cart and soon everyone was balancing mugs and cake plates. Spock was able to set his mug of tea on the stone hearth behind him while he helped Christine. The family was settled in and getting comfortable. "So," Emily asked Christine, "What's new?"

Christine paused. So much they couldn't tell her. "I'm pregnant."

Three people who had mouthfuls of coffee, no longer did so. Two others dropped their plates. Christine realized what she had just done. Every head turned towards Spock, and he stared straight ahead, like a deer caught in headlights.

If Uncle Henry ever needed a reason for an emotional outburst, this would qualify. He started to struggle to get up out of his chair. Having difficulty, he was waving his cane around to help him up. "Fer gawdsakes! Ya filthy, alien freak! Couldn't wait ta get yer demon seed in her?" He finally made it out of the chair, then... Wham!

The head of the cane hit Spock directly across his left eye. The force of it threw him off balance and he fell backwards as the wooden bench tipped forward. The back of his head hit the stone hearth, knocking him unconscious. Everyone assumed that Henry did it on purpose. But the damage was done.

Christine went into 'doctor mode' and shouted to her sister to get her med kit from the bedroom. Her mother handed her a clean towel from the kitchen. Spock was bleeding from the base of his skull onto the stone hearth, his blood dripping to the floor. She scanned him carefully, then placed the folded towel under his head.

Meanwhile, John had rushed over to his brother, snatched the cane out of his hand, and broke it in half across his knee. "My, my cane!"

"No more Henry, no more! This is it! Get out and don't come back!", as he practically dragged him to the door.

"But, I'm your brother, we're family, not that freak!"

"I have no brother!" John threw him onto the porch and slammed the door shut.

The rest of the family stood in silence, twice shocked by the events before them. John quickly went back to Christine and knelt close by. "Chrissy? How is he? Can I help?"

"Uh, yes... Dad, you and Bob carry him into the bedroom. I've got to support his head. That's it, careful, okay, let's go."

They gently laid him down on the bed. Christine maintained her professional demeanor. Spock had a concussion. Monitoring intracranial pressure with her medical tricorder, she would administer the proper medication at the proper times. Concussions in Vulcans could be dangerous. He would instinctively try a healing trance and that she could not allow. She sealed the cut on the back of his head and would clean off the blood later. Taking a moment to examine his eye, the lids were already swollen and shut tight. The scanner revealed no damage to the eye, but he would have severe bruising around the orbital socket.

A quiet knock at the door. It was her mother. "How is he, Chrissy?" she whispered.

"He's going to be okay, but I have a lot of work to do. Tell everyone to go on home, no sense in waiting. I'll come out when I can to give you and Dad the details."

"Are you able to use the 'gift' on him?"

"Absolutely. He may be just fine by morning."

"Let's hope." her mother replied, and quietly backed out of the room.

On the bed, Spock was coming to. She rushed back to his side. "No moving. You have a nice concussion. I'm monitoring ICF pressure. You've got to be still."

"My eye..."

"... is okay, and the swelling will go down by morning." Sitting next to him on the bed, she took his hand and opened her 'gift'. Spock closed his good eye and sighed. She had never used her gift to this depth, this personal a level until she began doing it on a nightly basis with Spock. Her gift, offered to Spock, was like a hand in glove... a perfect match. "How do you feel now?"

"You know how I feel, my Love." No pain. Relaxed.

"Just a minute, you're due for another dose." She prepared the hypospray one-handed.

"Dose of what?"

"To keep the pressure down. This should be the last one needed."

"I'm tired... want to sleep."

"Not yet. Stay awake. Force yourself." She continued to watch her medical tricorder.

"I'm going to..."

"No, you're not... and you know why I can't allow it."

"Sorry. It's just so easy..."

"And dangerous in this case. Once the cranial pressure has stabilized, I'll be putting you out for the rest of the night. You'll feel a lot better in the morning." The sedative would prevent him from going into a healing trance.

"You know that drug upsets my stomach, and I ate dinner tonight."

"Spock, I use the 'good stuff', not what McCoy uses. I promise, no upset stomach." Christine picked up her tricorder and scanner once more, held it steady near the back of his head, then set them back down. Prepared one more hypo. "Give me a kiss. Goodnight, my Love. See you in the morning." She'd leave him just as he was for a while, until the sedative was thoroughly through his system. Later, she could finish tending to him without rousing him.

Christine came out to the kitchen where her parents were waiting at the table. They were discussing Uncle Henry. "I'm done. Finished. No more. All my life I've tolerated his attitudes. He's living in the stone age. Outworlders on Earth are here to stay, as we are on other planets too. Tonight was the last straw. Poor Spock, he's such a gentle person. Why did Henry think he deserved... Oh, Chrissy... how is he?" 

"Sleeping now. I put him out for the night. That was terrible. And did you do what I think you did?"

"Yes. I'm done with him. He destroyed his own family, I will not have him destroy ours. Chrissy, your Mom and I, your sisters... 'our' family is very, very happy for you and Spock. Congratulations on the baby! We support you one hundred percent."

Hugging both her parents at the same time, "Thanks. That means a lot, especially to Spock. I'm gonna' turn in now. We'll see you 'sometime' in the morning. Good night."

Back in their room, she still had a patient to be tended to. She undid the front of his house robe and opened it. Always cold, he had a set of thermal underwear on. Those could stay. Next, roll him over to the far side of the bed and pull the robe off. Sandals too. Took another minute to get some of that dried blood out of his hair She pushed the blankets and sheets over to the center of the bed, then rolled him back over them. Now on his back again, she tucked him in with two extra blankets on top. She could 'tell' that he felt warm and comfortable.

Dressed in her lightest nightgown, she lay on top of the bedspread and cuddled close to her husband. Finding a place to slip an arm under the covers, she was able to touch him lightly with the back of her fingers. The 'gift'. She slept well, too.

Early morning sunshine poured into the room to waken Christine as it had done for many years before she left home. Strange being back in her old room again. Especially when there was a large, curled-up lump under the covers next to her. Let him sleep. Showered, dressed, got his clean clothes from the laundry room. He was still a lump. It was eight a.m. now, and she did have to check on her patient. Kneeled down by the bed and pulled the covers up slightly. In the dark recesses of his 'cave', she was greeted by one very disheveled Vulcan, with the biggest greenblack eye you ever saw. "Spock? Sp..o..c..k?"

He opened his eyes slightly. "I have a headache."

"I bet you do. You want something for it? How do you feel otherwise?"

"Not too bad. Slept well, very well. I'll deal with the headache presently."

"Do you feel like getting up? You need help?"

"I can get up. Thank you." He was still a little 'out of it', but functioning.

"When you're done in the bathroom, come back and lie down. I have to work on your eye. You'd scare my folks if I didn't. Quite a 'shiner'."

"Shiner? Do I shine?"

"Yeah, like the sun. Go on now."

By 10 am, Spock was finally 'presentable' again. Ever so slight bruising under and above his eye, but Christine's emergency medical kit wasn't designed for such fine work. The rest would be taken care of by a Healer on staff at the embassy. In the kitchen, John and Emily were, of course, at the table. "Come on in kids. Sit down. Tea, Spock?"

"Yes, thank you." Spock was starting to feel better.

"I'm sorry about last night, but it's over. It's in the past. Best to move on."

"I agree." Spock replied. At least for now, he would let the incident be forgotten.

"We couldn't be more delighted about the good news. Sincerely! Do you know if it's a boy or a girl?"

"A boy." He replied again.

John was overjoyed. "A boy! Yes! A boy! A grandson! Wonderful!"

"What's the matter Dad, been outnumbered by women for too long?" Christine smirked.

"Now you know I love all my 'girls'."

Emily brought out a bowl of fresh, cut-up fruit for Spock. Christine helped herself to cold cereal and milk. Breakfast was peaceful. Finishing his cup of tea, "Christine, would you mind if a took a walk this morning, by myself? I need to be alone."

"Of course, go right ahead. When should we be heading back 'home'?"

"Father has the last council session. We are to share evening meal and visit afterwards. He leaves for Vulcan tomorrow."

"Spock, maybe one day we could meet your folks?", John asked.

"They would be honored. Christine will let you know the next time both of them come to Earth. Please excuse me. I will return in one hour, perhaps less." Spock left.

"Are you sure he's okay?" her mother asked.

"Oh, yeah. I'd know if he wasn't."

'A few doors down the road' Christine had said. He'd try south first and if unsuccessful, then try north. Finally on a mailbox, 'H. Chapel'. He turned down the long driveway.

"What the hell are you doing here, Vulcan? Come back for more?"

"We both know it was not your intention to strike me. It was an accident."

"Not like anyone else is going to believe that."

"What others believe is irrelevant. I have come to speak to you."

"Say what ya have ta say and get out, Vulcan."

"Very well. For future reference, insults are wasted on Vulcans. We are incapable of being offended in that manner. My home world has several other species living permanently there. The same is true for Earth. How you feel about it will not change that fact. There is now a division between you and your brother. No reason is sufficient to cause this estrangement. It will only grow wider as time passes. I wasted 18 years not speaking with my father for an equally insufficient reason. Do not allow this to happen to the only family you have left. You will regret it." And with that, Spock turned and walked away.

Upon his return, Christine was sitting on the front porch. "Did you have a nice walk?"

"Yes, very pleasant."

"You went to see him."

"What makes you think that?"

"I know you." They went into the house. Christine had already packed up their belongings. Emily and John drifted back into the kitchen and the four of then sat once more at the big round table.

"I like this." Spock indicated by tapping the table with a finger. We should also have one in our kitchen."

"Spock. We don't have a kitchen. We don't have a home. We don't have jobs."

"Yes, my Wife, that is true. But we also now have many options and much time. We can even relax a little. You deserve it."

"We deserve it."

The Captain

Spock and Christine transported back to the Vulcan Embassy at two p.m., Pacific Coast time. The staff Healer checked Spock over and removed the rest of the bruising around his eye. In their 'apartment' he took a moment to check in with Jim.

"Where are you, Spock... never mind, don't tell me. Are you to okay?"

"Quite, Jim. Did our departure cause you any difficulty?"

"Nothing I couldn't handle, but Starfleet Command has a price on your head."

"Do they really?"

"No, they're just very, very angry with you. I got the word today about the grievance your father filed with the UFP council. You really caught them off-guard and they don't enjoy looking like the bad guy."

"The responsibility falls where it falls, Jim. It was necessary."

"I know that, Spock. How's Christine? She holding up?"

"Holding up what?"

"Spock!"

"Sorry. I couldn't resist. Christine is very well. We just returned from an eventful visit with her parents. They welcomed me into the family with much kindness and sincerity."

"That's great. What's next for the two of you?

"Father leaves for Vulcan tomorrow, but we will stay at our present location, and consider our options. Starfleet has thirty days to respond to the grievance. We may not make permanent decisions until that occurs. Does anyone else on the Enterprise even know that we are gone?"

"Not yet. As you know, all crew had to disembark that day. McCoy is aware of the situation and said you better take good care of Christine. He just headed off to Antares to visit his daughter Joanna for a while. Scotty is staying with the ship. Uhura and Rand want to know where their friend is. Maybe we can risk a visit?"

"We will consider it, Jim. It may be premature. Starfleet's Personnel Department may still have individuals who are capable of causing harm to come to Christine. I would not 'put it past them'." Tell Uhura and Rand that they can leave messages for Christine with the embassy, and they will make sure she receives them. That should put their minds at ease. And you?"

"I'm on leave, but can't go anywhere in case they need me at a moment's notice. Staying in my apartment. Relaxing. Got a few good books I want to get to. May try to slip away to Iowa and check the old place out, make sure it's being taken care of. Also have a lot of thinking to do, not sure about the future depending on what 'they' have in mind for us after repairs."

"We will 'stay in touch'. Remember that, my friend."

"I know Spock, I know. Tell Christine I said 'Hi'." Kirk out.

The couple spent the afternoon in their apartment. Finished unpacking. Once Christine saw her knick-knacks displayed in the living area, she felt more at home. Spock set up his incense burner in the bedroom, and he felt more at home.

"Spock, I'm still not used to the idea. We are no longer 'Starfleet'."

"That is very true, but we are still Christine and Spock, are we not? Leaving has not changed us as persons. I have enjoyed entertaining various options for us in my mind. I have never been happier, nor more content, in my entire life. Do you have regrets?"

"No, never! Can you imagine me at a post in Antarctica? I looked into it. The position was real, no one wants it. So that weasel, Mr. Perry was ready to shanghai me there. I hope they throw the book at him."

"A book, and much more, I am sure. Everything appears to be completed here. We have three more hours before Father returns from the final council session. Do you wish to rest?"

Christine walked into the bedroom. "I'll rest later, when we're done."

"Done with what? Oh... I'm coming."

Evening Meal and After

Walking down the hallways and stairs in the traditional two-finger embrace, Spock and Christine were wearing 'semi-formal', yet comfortable Vulcan attire. Staff members bowed slightly as they passed. Christine knew that as the son of the ambassador, Spock had a responsibility to uphold a certain standard of decorum. She still preferred the blue-jeans. Sarek greeted them at the entrance to his private quarters. As before, dinner was served and eaten in silence. Then, the parlor.

"Did you have a pleasant visit with Christine's family, my Son?"

"It was most eventful, and they welcomed me into their family with much sincerity."

"And my Daughter, is that how it really occurred?"

"Father, you do not believe me?"

"We all see things from a different perspective. Now I want to hear from your Wife. Christine... please continue."

Did she see an 'ever so slight smile'? No, it must be the lighting in here. "Sarek, your son surprised me. The Chapel clan is what you might refer to as an 'eclectic mix'. Spock adapted himself to each unique personality he met. He'd make a good diplomat. My family truly loves him as a human family should."

"Perhaps, when both Amanda and I are here, we may be able to meet you family."

"That is their wish, also." Spock replied.

"Now, Christine... what does your family know, that I don't?"

Sarek talking in riddles? Must be my imagination. "That Spock got a concussion while we were there?"

"No..." Sarek was patiently waiting.

"Christine." Spock interrupted, "Father, forgive us. An unacceptable oversight. We await the birth of our first child, a son."

"I already knew from the first moment you came to the embassy. I wasn't sure if you were going to tell me at all."

"Father, I do not understand. How can one sense a katra so young, without touch? I am unable to do this."

"Time and experience brings ability. Now allow me to express my joy at the belated news. Will you tell your mother, or should I?"

"Allow Christine to inform Mother. The two of them have already formed a strong bond of friendship. It will be interesting, when we visit Vulcan, to have two human women in the house."

"Indeed! Now, I must inform you of my activities with the council. There is much interest in the details of the grievance by other council members. They feel if Starfleet treats their own people like this, what are they willing to do to 'outworlders'. I have already heard the rumors that it is you, Spock, who is creating this new strain in the relationship with Starfleet. It is also said that my participation is nepotism."

"They are wrong." was Spock's simple but accurate response.

"Now we wait the twenty nine days remaining for their official response. How they respond will determine my return to Earth. A vote will be taken by the council via subspace. If accepted, I will have no reason to return at that time. If unacceptable... well, we shall see."

Star Lighthouse State Park

The next morning was one of those absolutely, gorgeous days without the typical San Francisco fog. Christine woke up and Spock wasn't there. 'Yeah, so what else is new.' she thought to herself. He couldn't help it if he was an 'early bird'. She'd have to mention that a note might be nice. Walking into the small kitchen, on the table was a note. "Back soon, Spock." She'd have to mention that a more specific note might be nice. Finishing her breakfast, Spoke strolled in. Strolled?

"Alright, what have you been up to?" Spock just gave her a straight Vulcan face. "And you can put that away, too". He then smiled.

"We now own an aircar."

"Spock! That's great! Where is it? Can I drive?"

"Once I am convinced that you are able to safely pilot this craft, you may use it whenever you desire. However, when we are together, I would prefer to 'drive'. As to where it is, look out that window. Down in the parking lot, the only vehicle she didn't remember seeing before was a brand new, very large, most expensive model in the market, a Fordcor convertible. Solid, shiny black.

"Oh... my..., you didn't? You did! Spock, what were you thinking?"

"That I liked it?"

"Do you have any idea what something like that costs?"

"Christine, consider your question. I know exactly what it cost."

"This, this is... let's go for a ride!"

"With you in your nightgown?"

"I'm changing! I'm changing right now, see! Oh... my... god!!!"

They followed the coastline south. Spock already knew how fast and how high his aircar could go, but he was sure that would frighten Christine. She loved aircars. Her parents never owned one and she could never justify the cost for herself. With the roof down, he kept the speed and altitude where she could enjoy the views. Christine knew California well. They stopped for something to eat in Los Angeles. Spock wasn't hungry but took it in stride that his wife would probably always be hungry.

Still early afternoon, they were heading back up towards San Francisco. "Spock? Remember that favorite place in my memory? Would you like to see it for real?"

"Definitely!"

"Slow down when you see an old lighthouse, it'll be coming up soon. We're going to have to go a little lower and a little slower. There! See it up ahead? Now directly below us is Star Lighthouse State Park. There's the southern entrance, we don't want that one. Up there, the northern entrance. See the parking lot? Land in there."

There's something about the air at the coast... it's energized! It makes you feel the same way. Sunshine, gentle breeze coming off the water. Invigorating! That's how Christine felt. Spock hadn't even finished the 'shut down' sequence and she was already out and dancing around on the adjacent lawn. He drew the logical assumption that she was very happy to be here. The parking area was about fifty feet above sea level and surrounded by a well-manicured lawn. A weathered but sturdy, wood rail fence entwined with wild roses bordered the area for the safety of park guests.

Two well-marked gates in the fence indicated where they could use wide, constructed trails with steps and railings to walk down to the shore. Narrow and rocky, the coastline had tidal pools and farther into the water, large rock outcroppings where sea lions hauled out.

'Pleasant, very pleasant.' Spock thought to himself. 'A little cold though.' He went back for a jacket. Christine ran up to him, spun him around with a quick kiss, then ran off in the opposite direction.

The north border of the parking area was also lined with the same fencing, except for the small gap in the rose bushes. Christine slipped through the gap like Alice in Wonderland, and vanished. Spock quickly sent _"Wait for me!"_, through their bond. She could tell from the tone of his 'thought' that she'd better wait. He reached the gap and saw his wife on a rock ledge just two feet below. He made his way through the gap and stepped down. There was no trail here, just rocky outcroppings and tree-sized driftwood. "Where is it you wish to go?" She pointed down. Fifty feet to their destination, straight down. "You will follow me."

Christine then realized that her actions were probably upsetting him greatly. If she didn't allow him to watch over her, it wouldn't be fair to the person he was. Vulcan males were very protective of their mates. She conceded with a smile.

The way he chose was not really dangerous. Each time he stepped down to a lower level, he'd turn back and extend his hand to her. It didn't matter to him that she had obviously done this many time before, alone. Christine finally concluded having Spock as her constant protector was very nice.

"Christine, I feel I must point out to you that this probably is not part of the state park. We are more likely to be on private property."

"You think so? That might explain why I've always been here alone. Turn around now, look familiar?"

"Indeed! You have an excellent memory."

She wrapped her arms tightly around him and whispered in his ear. "And just think... we're not in 'that room' this time. His answer was to return the hug, plus a very passionate kiss. They found a large flat rock up against the cliff face and settled there. The rocks were warm and it felt good to Spock. They both leaned back and basked in the sunshine for a long while, no talking.

Restless Spock began to survey this new environment from their location. Facing the water, to his right there was something behind vines and brush... a gap in the cliff face and what else? Never able to resist his own curiosity, he tried to quietly slip off the rock unnoticed. It didn't work.

"Where ya' going?"

"There is something over here I did not see in your memory. You may have not noticed it before. Look."

Christine slid off the rock and joined him. He parted the thick, hanging ivy with one arm and there it was. A deep gap in the rocks, with a closed iron gate. Rock steps could been seen rising up into darkness. "Oh, now! This is a true mystery! I feel like Nancy Drew."

"Who?"

"The heroine in a series of children's books, ancient, from the 1900's."

"A mystery, yes. I have yet to see any signs indicating that we are trespassing. Until that point, shall we investigate?" The decorative,wrought iron gate was latched, but not locked. Spock, again, led the way. Totally necessary this time. It was very dark in there. Besides, he didn't seem to mind the spider webs in his face, amongst other 'creepy-crawlies'. He needed both hands to clear brush and debris, so Christine just held onto the back of his belt. Spock counted seventy-five steps by the time they reached what appeared to be a level clearing. Directly in front of them, above the treeline, stood the 'Star Lighthouse', so named because of the large, red star painted on a while background. Now he had his bearings again.

The 'clearing' was at least a half acre of heavily overgrown grass. Still facing east towards the lighthouse and public surface road, he continued to survey his new surroundings. He felt like he was on an 'away mission', but that was a lifetime ago. The clearing dropped out of view to the left. But to the right, amongst large pine trees, was a house!

A rather old house, but not dilapidated in any way. It had a hand-built stone foundation and an architectural design he did not recognize. Could be at least three hundred years old, maybe more.

Looking back for Christine, she was on her knees checking out some flora. Hearing sounds coming from the house, he called her. "My Wife, attend." That tone meant possible danger. She jumped up and stood close behind him.

A woman on the porch had just backed out of the front door and was locking it. She was dressed in a business suit with skirt. Looked very professional. Christine came out from hiding. Turning around now, the woman was very surprised to see other people, let alone a Vulcan in blue jeans.

"Hi there! And where did you folks come from?"

"Up the stairs from the cove. Forgive us if we are trespassing." Spock said.

"No problem... you say you came up the steps? Is that possible?"

"We are here."

"Yes, of course you are. My name is Frances, Frances Parker, I'm agent for this property. Here is my card." Spock took the card, read it, then passed it to Christine who was now brushing the dirt off her knees.

"A land sales agent?" Spock inquired.

"Yes. I can't believe I can finally put this one on the market. It's been empty for three years since the owners passed away. Nice, elderly couple. Their four grown children each have families of their own, and each lives on a different planet, would you believe! Took all this time to decide amongst themselves to let it go. Such a shame in some respects... family all gone."

"Allow us to introduce ourselves. I am Spock and this is my wife, Christine."

"Pleased to meet you both. You must have come from the park next door?"

"Yes. I am curious. Where are the property lines?" Christine wondered what he was up to.

"Well, the road to the east, the ocean to the west, the park boundary to the south, and then there's the cliff to the north."

"The cliff?" Christine asked.

"Yes, you must see it. Come but be careful." Frances led them to about twenty feet from the edge. That was as far as she was willing to go. Where the lawn stopped, there was a drop straight down, about one hundred feet to a narrow beachfront that stretched northward.

"The cliff itself is owned by the state, as is the beachfront below. There is no real access to it unless you use a small boat, but that is dangerous too. You'll often see sea lions hauled out, sunning themselves. It's not a breeding area."

"Fascinating! Exactly where is the park boundary?" Christine wondered some more about Spock's questions.

"A straight line, east-west, from the road to the water. There is a fence along the parking area there."

"So the small cove north of the park is part of this property?"

"Yes." Now Christine was getting worried. "Would you like to see the house?"

"We would." Spock answered.

_"We would?"_, Christine asked through the bond.

_"Yes, we would."_

Frances unlocked the door and led them inside. She started to give a detailed description, but Spock held up his hand, effectively stopping her. "Please." was all he said. Heading off in his own direction, he walked slowly and silently. Christine decided to copy him and headed off in her own direction.

The house was still furnished. Frances found a chair near the door and made herself comfortable. Christine had no interest in the cellar, but Spock did. He was down there quite a while. They both were upstairs at the same time and discovered the master bedroom suite, complete with a private, covered deck. Pine trees overhead and a clearing where you could see the ocean. Still, not a word spoken between them. Their bond was fully open, but no 'verbal' communication. Forty minutes later, they returned to Frances.

"How much?" Spock asked.

_"Spock, you're serious, aren't you? _

_"Yes."_

"Well, I'm required by law to inform you of a few 'encumbrances. First. The lighthouse is actually on this property. A local historical society has a permanent lease written into the deed. The lighthouse is functional and the public has access to it from the road. They are not allowed inside, but the property owner is. Suitable fencing separates the two areas.

"Acceptable." Spock replied.

"Then there's the bunker."

"Bunker?" Spock and Christine said in unison.

"Yes. This is hard to explain. It was built during the Eugenics War, but never used. Solid concrete inside with an open area facing the ocean. You didn't see it on the way up?"

"No, we did not, but if you don't mind, I would like to see it now. Christine, please stay here with Frances. I won't be long." Spock headed back down the stone steps.

The two ladies made themselves comfortable on the front porch and found some common interests during their conversation. Fifteen minutes later, sounds were now coming from the cellar. They went back into the house and opened the cellar door. There was Spock. Big smile and filthy dirty. The two of them looked at him in complete shock.

"How much?" he asked again.

"I haven't even put it on the market yet. The family said it had to be sold 'as is'. There are no liens on the land, it's 'free and clear'. They said to 'get rid of it', for 30,000 credits."

"One moment please. I must discuss this with Christine." They walked off a ways.

"Spock. Come here. Brush that dirt off of you."

"What do you think?"

"Rather, what are you thinking?"

"I want it. I really do. What about you? We need a home."

"This is so sudden. But..."

"I want to give your cove to you... forever yours."

"Spock, 30,000 credits for a nice memory?"

"Perhaps this is a good time to explain something. Thirty thousand, or three hundred thousand, or three million... it is completely irrelevant. I am sole heir to my father's line. We have no financial concerns to keep us up at night. We don't even have to 'find jobs' my Love. Any 'work' we choose to do in the future will be for the benefit of society and to fulfill our hopes and desires, or to challenge us intellectually. As I said before, time for you to relax a little. So, is this our new home?"

"Yes, oh yes..." She hugged him with all her strength, which made him smile. When she finally let go, they returned to Frances.

"We'll take it." Spock told her.

"I am very happy for both of you. My aircar is at the park too. Let's walk over and I'll show you another path on your property. Very convenient for going over to the park to use the public transporter station. You can follow me to my office and we'll complete the transaction. They say 'timing is everything'. Two minutes later and we would have never met."

Starlight House

Spock and Christine continued to stay at the embassy for the following two weeks, traveling each day to their new home. Christine named it, and called it a 'play on words'. He agreed it was a fitting name.

The repairs to the Enterprise were nothing compared to the tasks before them. Without a ship's crew under his authority, Spock had to hire contractors to do the work. As before, he and Christine worked so well together, from making major decisions to effecting the smallest repairs. What Spock had said before was not true. They both now had full-time jobs, just non-paying jobs. First things first. The home had to be ready in time for the birth of their child.

Spock 'borrowed' Scotty for a few days. Between the two of them, they designed and installed an impressive, custom-made force field around the property. It would serve various functions, from general security, prevention of unauthorized vessels or vehicles from landing, and most important, the safety of all persons.

Landscapers installed wood rail fencing along the cliff edge, complete with wild roses. It was an attractive facade for the force field. The 'gap' in the park fence was also closed off so no one would accidentally jump right into the force field. Additional fencing lined the edge of the escarpment to the east of the cove. The only way to get there now would be by the stairs. Non-native vegetation was removed from the all the cliff faces, the large clearing became a manicured lawn.

Although the house itself was over three hundred years old, the previous owners had updated and maintained all utilities and other systems throughout. This was a real bonus. There was little that needed to be done. Spock, however, took things a few steps further and added some custom innovations of his own. His own childhood home was well over two thousand Terean years old. Nothing wrong with an older home. Age gave it character.

A small bedroom next to the master suite became Christine's secret project. Not even Spock was allowed in. He had a good idea of what she was doing, anyway. He enjoyed the thought that she was 'nest building'.

Friends. Finally they could have friends come visit, except everyone insisted on helping out while there. McCoy had not returned from Antares yet, but Jim came over several times on his own. Nyota and Janice were happy to be with their friend again, not that they weren't also very fond of Spock too. After all, Christine was so happy, so content, so loved. Spock was surprised that Christine did not want her family to come by. She said that would be at the 'housewarming', whatever that was.

The last two weeks they stayed at the embassy also gave them the opportunity to purchase all the necessary items for actually living in the home permanently. It was convenient to have things shipped directly to the new location. No more storage containers. The first night, when they made the final transition, was memorable in more ways than one. A lot left to do, but they were home. Finally home.

Starfleet's Response to the Grievance

It was Kirk who informed them of the fact that Starfleet had filed it's response to the UFP formal grievance. Oh, yes... the grievance.

The following text is a summary of the complete document.

'Starfleet regulations have always stated that a pregnant woman was restricted to land-based assignments. There was nothing in the regulations that addressed any consideration for the father of the child. Couples had few choices. Career officers had to agree to the separation, or resign their commissions. Very few couples managed to find a suitable land assignment for both of them. Families were broken up with no regard to the stresses it caused.'

'Statistics were presented to show that there was a ninety percent divorce rate amongst Starleet personnel in space assignments. It also showed that of the children involved, once old enough to consider following in their parents' footsteps, only three percent applied to Starfleet Academy. Whatever the decision, it was left to the couple or individual. It had to be made before the woman could no longer perform her regular duties, and allow time for a replacement to be found.'

'The formal UFP grievance presented by Ambassador Sarek only addressed the treatment of the Terran, female Starfleet personnel who, finding themselves pregnant, received immediate 'mandatory transfers' to land-based assignments within the last three and a half years.'

'In these situations, it has been determined that the mandatory transfer was one step away from a jail sentence. It is a little known and less used regulation under "other reasons for transfer" that included Starfleet personnel (a) of having been convicted of a felony, (b) with a terminal disease or other incurable medical and / or psychological condition, and (c) 'pregnant women'. To our knowledge, up until just over three years ago, section (c) was never used.'

'Based on the statistics provided from Starfleet records, these transfers were delivered only to the individual identified, not to their Captain or commanding officer, who would be notified much later. Upon arrival to their next port of call, the woman was escorted by Starfleet Personnel Department officers who appeared more like a police escort. Transport to their new assignment was immediate. They were informed that the transfer could not be appealed, and requests for another transfer had a one year moratorium. Neither of these statements are part of Starfleet regulations.'

'In response to the UFP grievance, an official Starfleet investigation has revealed that certain staff members in the Personnel and Medical Records Departments had a profitable scheme for what was once called "head-hunting", or finding people to accept job positions that were difficult to fill. The victims were the ones least able to defend themselves. Those accused are now being prosecuted.'

'Efforts are also being made to contact every woman who was affected by this conspiracy, to aid them in any way possible to put their lives back together. This includes finding the fathers of the children.'

'By the testimony of the guilty parties, Starfleet was never officially aware of this wrong-doing, but will be responsible to correct the situation.'

'Signed Admiral Komak, Starfleet Command'

UFP Council Decision

'The UFP council unanimously accepts Starfleet's response to the grievance. The subject is closed.'

Christine was surprised. The three of them enjoyed pleasant conversation for the next three hours. Spock and his father seemed more like 'equals' now. She liked Sarek. He was different, but she could also see the father in the son. If Spock had been born full Vulcan, he would indeed be just like his father. But if he had, she wouldn't be sitting here right now either. Christine liked things just the way they were.

Bidding goodnight was also bidding farewell. Sarek would leave in the morning.

Star Lighthouse State Park

The next morning was one of those absolutely, gorgeous days without the typical San Francisco fog. Christine woke up and Spock wasn't there. 'Yeah, so what else is new.' she thought to herself. He couldn't help it if he was an 'early bird'. She'd have to mention that a note might be nice. Walking into the small kitchen, on the table was a note. "Back soon, Spock." She'd have to mention that a more specific note might be nice. Finishing her breakfast, Spoke strolled in. Strolled?

"Alright, what have you been up to?" Spock just gave her a straight Vulcan face. "And you can put that away, too". He then smiled.

"We now own an aircar."

"Spock! That's great! Where is it? Can I drive?"

"Once I am convinced that you are able to safely pilot this craft, you may use it whenever you desire. However, when we are together, I would prefer to 'drive'. As to where it is, look out that window. Down in the parking lot, the only vehicle she didn't remember seeing before was a brand new, very large, most expensive model in the market, a Fordcor convertible. Solid, shiny black.

"Oh... my..., you didn't? You did! Spock, what were you thinking?"

"That I liked it?"

"Do you have any idea what something like that costs?"

"Christine, consider your question. I know exactly what it cost."

"This, this is... let's go for a ride!"

"With you in your nightgown?"

"I'm changing! I'm changing right now, see! Oh... my... god!!!"

They followed the coastline south. Spock already knew how fast and how high his aircar could go, but he was sure that would frighten Christine. She loved aircars. Her parents never owned one and she could never justify the cost for herself. With the roof down, he kept the speed and altitude where she could enjoy the views. Christine knew California well. They stopped for something to eat in Los Angeles. Spock wasn't hungry but took it in stride that his wife would probably always be hungry.

Still early afternoon, they were heading back up towards San Francisco. "Spock? Remember that favorite place in my memory? Would you like to see it for real?"

"Definitely!"

"Slow down when you see an old lighthouse, it'll be coming up soon. We're going to have to go a little lower and a little slower. There! See it up ahead? Now directly below us is Star Lighthouse State Park. There's the southern entrance, we don't want that one. Up there, the northern entrance. See the parking lot? Land in there."

There's something about the air at the coast... it's energized! It makes you feel the same way. Sunshine, gentle breeze coming off the water. Invigorating! That's how Christine felt. Spock hadn't even finished the 'shut down' sequence and she was already out and dancing around on the adjacent lawn. He drew the logical assumption that she was very happy to be here. The parking area was about fifty feet above sea level and surrounded by a well-manicured lawn. A weathered but sturdy, wood rail fence entwined with wild roses bordered the area for the safety of park guests.

Two well-marked gates in the fence indicated where they could use wide, constructed trails with steps and railings to walk down to the shore. Narrow and rocky, the coastline had tidal pools and farther into the water, large rock outcroppings where sea lions hauled out.

'Pleasant, very pleasant.' Spock thought to himself. 'A little cold though.' He went back for a jacket. Christine ran up to him, spun him around with a quick kiss, then ran off in the opposite direction.

The north border of the parking area was also lined with the same fencing, except for the small gap in the rose bushes. Christine slipped through the gap like Alice in Wonderland, and vanished. Spock quickly sent _"Wait for me!"_, through their bond. She could tell from the tone of his 'thought' that she'd better wait. He reached the gap and saw his wife on a rock ledge just two feet below. He made his way through the gap and stepped down. There was no trail here, just rocky outcroppings and tree-sized driftwood. "Where is it you wish to go?" She pointed down. Fifty feet to their destination, straight down. "You will follow me."

Christine then realized that her actions were probably upsetting him greatly. If she didn't allow him to watch over her, it wouldn't be fair to the person he was. Vulcan males were very protective of their mates. She conceded with a smile.

The way he chose was not really dangerous. Each time he stepped down to a lower level, he'd turn back and extend his hand to her. It didn't matter to him that she had obviously done this many time before, alone. Christine finally concluded having Spock as her constant protector was very nice.

"Christine, I feel I must point out to you that this probably is not part of the state park. We are more likely to be on private property."

"You think so? That might explain why I've always been here alone. Turn around now, look familiar?"

"Indeed! You have an excellent memory."

She wrapped her arms tightly around him and whispered in his ear. "And just think... we're not in 'that room' this time. His answer was to return the hug, plus a very passionate kiss. They found a large flat rock up against the cliff face and settled there. The rocks were warm and it felt good to Spock. They both leaned back and basked in the sunshine for a long while, no talking.

Restless Spock began to survey this new environment from their location. Facing the water, to his right there was something behind vines and brush... a gap in the cliff face and what else? Never able to resist his own curiosity, he tried to quietly slip off the rock unnoticed. It didn't work.

"Where ya' going?"

"There is something over here I did not see in your memory. You may have not noticed it before. Look."

Christine slid off the rock and joined him. He parted the thick, hanging ivy with one arm and there it was. A deep gap in the rocks, with a closed iron gate. Rock steps could been seen rising up into darkness. "Oh, now! This is a true mystery! I feel like Nancy Drew."

"Who?"

"The heroine in a series of children's books, ancient, from the 1900's."

"A mystery, yes. I have yet to see any signs indicating that we are trespassing. Until that point, shall we investigate?" The decorative,wrought iron gate was latched, but not locked. Spock, again, led the way. Totally necessary this time. It was very dark in there. Besides, he didn't seem to mind the spider webs in his face, amongst other 'creepy-crawlies'. He needed both hands to clear brush and debris, so Christine just held onto the back of his belt. Spock counted seventy-five steps by the time they reached what appeared to be a level clearing. Directly in front of them, above the treeline, stood the 'Star Lighthouse', so named because of the large, red star painted on a while background. Now he had his bearings again.

The 'clearing' was at least a half acre of heavily overgrown grass. Still facing east towards the lighthouse and public surface road, he continued to survey his new surroundings. He felt like he was on an 'away mission', but that was a lifetime ago. The clearing dropped out of view to the left. But to the right, amongst large pine trees, was a house!

A rather old house, but not dilapidated in any way. It had a hand-built stone foundation and an architectural design he did not recognize. Could be at least three hundred years old, maybe more.

Looking back for Christine, she was on her knees checking out some flora. Hearing sounds coming from the house, he called her. "My Wife, attend." That tone meant possible danger. She jumped up and stood close behind him.

A woman on the porch had just backed out of the front door and was locking it. She was dressed in a business suit with skirt. Looked very professional. Christine came out from hiding. Turning around now, the woman was very surprised to see other people, let alone a Vulcan in blue jeans.

"Hi there! And where did you folks come from?"

"Up the stairs from the cove. Forgive us if we are trespassing." Spock said.

"No problem... you say you came up the steps? Is that possible?"

"We are here."

"Yes, of course you are. My name is Frances, Frances Parker, I'm agent for this property. Here is my card." Spock took the card, read it, then passed it to Christine who was now brushing the dirt off her knees.

"A land sales agent?" Spock inquired.

"Yes. I can't believe I can finally put this one on the market. It's been empty for three years since the owners passed away. Nice, elderly couple. Their four grown children each have families of their own, and each lives on a different planet, would you believe! Took all this time to decide amongst themselves to let it go. Such a shame in some respects... family all gone."

"Allow us to introduce ourselves. I am Spock and this is my wife, Christine."

"Pleased to meet you both. You must have come from the park next door?"

"Yes. I am curious. Where are the property lines?" Christine wondered what he was up to.

"Well, the road to the east, the ocean to the west, the park boundary to the south, and then there's the cliff to the north."

"The cliff?" Christine asked.

"Yes, you must see it. Come but be careful." Frances led them to about twenty feet from the edge. That was as far as she was willing to go. Where the lawn stopped, there was a drop straight down, about one hundred feet to a narrow beachfront that stretched northward.

"The cliff itself is owned by the state, as is the beachfront below. There is no real access to it unless you use a small boat, but that is dangerous too. You'll often see sea lions hauled out, sunning themselves. It's not a breeding area."

"Fascinating! Exactly where is the park boundary?" Christine wondered some more about Spock's questions.

"A straight line, east-west, from the road to the water. There is a fence along the parking area there."

"So the small cove north of the park is part of this property?"

"Yes." Now Christine was getting worried. "Would you like to see the house?"

"We would." Spock answered.

_"We would?"_, Christine asked through the bond.

_"Yes, we would."_

Frances unlocked the door and led them inside. She started to give a detailed description, but Spock held up his hand, effectively stopping her. "Please." was all he said. Heading off in his own direction, he walked slowly and silently. Christine decided to copy him and headed off in her own direction.

The house was still furnished. Frances found a chair near the door and made herself comfortable. Christine had no interest in the cellar, but Spock did. He was down there quite a while. They both were upstairs at the same time and discovered the master bedroom suite, complete with a private, covered deck. Pine trees overhead and a clearing where you could see the ocean. Still, not a word spoken between them. Their bond was fully open, but no 'verbal' communication. Forty minutes later, they returned to Frances.

"How much?" Spock asked.

_"Spock, you're serious, aren't you? _

_"Yes."_

"Well, I'm required by law to inform you of a few 'encumbrances. First. The lighthouse is actually on this property. A local historical society has a permanent lease written into the deed. The lighthouse is functional and the public has access to it from the road. They are not allowed inside, but the property owner is. Suitable fencing separates the two areas.

"Acceptable." Spock replied.

"Then there's the bunker."

"Bunker?" Spock and Christine said in unison.

"Yes. This is hard to explain. It was built during the Eugenics War, but never used. Solid concrete inside with an open area facing the ocean. You didn't see it on the way up?"

"No, we did not, but if you don't mind, I would like to see it now. Christine, please stay here with Frances. I won't be long." Spock headed back down the stone steps.

The two ladies made themselves comfortable on the front porch and found some common interests during their conversation. Fifteen minutes later, sounds were now coming from the cellar. They went back into the house and opened the cellar door. There was Spock. Big smile and filthy dirty. The two of them looked at him in complete shock.

"How much?" he asked again.

"I haven't even put it on the market yet. The family said it had to be sold 'as is'. There are no liens on the land, it's 'free and clear'. They said to 'get rid of it', for 30,000 credits."

"One moment please. I must discuss this with Christine." They walked off a ways.

"Spock. Come here. Brush that dirt off of you."

"What do you think?"

"Rather, what are you thinking?"

"I want it. I really do. What about you? We need a home."

"This is so sudden. But..."

"I want to give your cove to you... forever yours."

"Spock, 30,000 credits for a nice memory?"

"Perhaps this is a good time to explain something. Thirty thousand, or three hundred thousand, or three million... it is completely irrelevant. I am sole heir to my father's line. We have no financial concerns to keep us up at night. We don't even have to 'find jobs' my Love. Any 'work' we choose to do in the future will be for the benefit of society and to fulfill our hopes and desires, or to challenge us intellectually. As I said before, time for you to relax a little. So, is this our new home?"

"Yes, oh yes..." She hugged him with all her strength, which made him smile. When she finally let go, they returned to Frances.

"We'll take it." Spock told her.

"I am very happy for both of you. My aircar is at the park too. Let's walk over and I'll show you another path on your property. Very convenient for going over to the park to use the public transporter station. You can follow me to my office and we'll complete the transaction. They say 'timing is everything'. Two minutes later and we would have never met."

Starlight House

Spock and Christine continued to stay at the embassy for the following two weeks, traveling each day to their new home. Christine named it, and called it a 'play on words'. He agreed it was a fitting name.

The repairs to the Enterprise were nothing compared to the tasks before them. Without a ship's crew under his authority, Spock had to hire contractors to do the work. As before, he and Christine worked so well together, from making major decisions to effecting the smallest repairs. What Spock had said before was not true. They both now had full-time jobs, just non-paying jobs. First things first. The home had to be ready in time for the birth of their child.

Spock 'borrowed' Scotty for a few days. Between the two of them, they designed and installed an impressive, custom-made force field around the property. It would serve various functions, from general security, prevention of unauthorized vessels or vehicles from landing, and most important, the safety of all persons.

Landscapers installed wood rail fencing along the cliff edge, complete with wild roses. It was an attractive facade for the force field. The 'gap' in the park fence was also closed off so no one would accidentally jump right into the force field. Additional fencing lined the edge of the escarpment to the east of the cove. The only way to get there now would be by the stairs. Non-native vegetation was removed from the all the cliff faces, the large clearing became a manicured lawn.

Although the house itself was over three hundred years old, the previous owners had updated and maintained all utilities and other systems throughout. This was a real bonus. There was little that needed to be done. Spock, however, took things a few steps further and added some custom innovations of his own. His own childhood home was well over two thousand Terean years old. Nothing wrong with an older home. Age gave it character.

A small bedroom next to the master suite became Christine's secret project. Not even Spock was allowed in. He had a good idea of what she was doing, anyway. He enjoyed the thought that she was 'nest building'.

Friends. Finally they could have friends come visit, except everyone insisted on helping out while there. McCoy had not returned from Antares yet, but Jim came over several times on his own. Nyota and Janice were happy to be with their friend again, not that they weren't also very fond of Spock too. After all, Christine was so happy, so content, so loved. Spock was surprised that Christine did not want her family to come by. She said that would be at the 'housewarming', whatever that was.

The last two weeks they stayed at the embassy also gave them the opportunity to purchase all the necessary items for actually living in the home permanently. It was convenient to have things shipped directly to the new location. No more storage containers. The first night, when they made the final transition, was memorable in more ways than one. A lot left to do, but they were home. Finally home.

Starfleet's Response to the Grievance

It was Kirk who informed them of the fact that Starfleet had filed it's response to the UFP formal grievance. Oh, yes... the grievance.

The following text is a summary of the complete document.

'Starfleet regulations have always stated that a pregnant woman was restricted to land-based assignments. There was nothing in the regulations that addressed any consideration for the father of the child. Couples had few choices. Career officers had to agree to the separation, or resign their commissions. Very few couples managed to find a suitable land assignment for both of them. Families were broken up with no regard to the stresses it caused.'

'Statistics were presented to show that there was a ninety percent divorce rate amongst Starleet personnel in space assignments. It also showed that of the children involved, once old enough to consider following in their parents' footsteps, only three percent applied to Starfleet Academy. Whatever the decision, it was left to the couple or individual. It had to be made before the woman could no longer perform her regular duties, and allow time for a replacement to be found.'

'The formal UFP grievance presented by Ambassador Sarek only addressed the treatment of the Terran, female Starfleet personnel who, finding themselves pregnant, received immediate 'mandatory transfers' to land-based assignments within the last three and a half years.'

'In these situations, it has been determined that the mandatory transfer was one step away from a jail sentence. It is a little known and less used regulation under "other reasons for transfer" that included Starfleet personnel (a) of having been convicted of a felony, (b) with a terminal disease or other incurable medical and / or psychological condition, and (c) 'pregnant women'. To our knowledge, up until just over three years ago, section (c) was never used.'

'Based on the statistics provided from Starfleet records, these transfers were delivered only to the individual identified, not to their Captain or commanding officer, who would be notified much later. Upon arrival to their next port of call, the woman was escorted by Starfleet Personnel Department officers who appeared more like a police escort. Transport to their new assignment was immediate. They were informed that the transfer could not be appealed, and requests for another transfer had a one year moratorium. Neither of these statements are part of Starfleet regulations.'

'In response to the UFP grievance, an official Starfleet investigation has revealed that certain staff members in the Personnel and Medical Records Departments had a profitable scheme for what was once called "head-hunting", or finding people to accept job positions that were difficult to fill. The victims were the ones least able to defend themselves. Those accused are now being prosecuted.'

'Efforts are also being made to contact every woman who was affected by this conspiracy, to aid them in any way possible to put their lives back together. This includes finding the fathers of the children.'

'By the testimony of the guilty parties, Starfleet was never officially aware of this wrong-doing, but will be responsible to correct the situation.'

'Signed Admiral Komak, Starfleet Command'

UFP Council Decision

'The UFP council unanimously accepts Starfleet's response to the grievance. The subject is closed.'

Big changes

Starfleet, like any other military organization throughout history (of any planet), has it's Research & Development department. The Enterprise's historic five year mission had provided vast amount of information from the ship's logs and data recorders. Their main conclusion was that Constitution class, heavy cruisers were never designed properly to withstand the continuous damages and stresses to the ship infrastructure that resulted from the constant battles with enemy forces that they were required to engage. The Enterprise was never intended to be a battle ship, but it had become one. The ship was wearing out, sooner than it should have. All of them were, not to mention the three that were lost in combat. The planned 'life expectancies' for the Constitution class ships were supposed to last long enough for their eventual replacement by the next generation of a similar vessel. Still on the drawing board under the code name, Galaxy.

The majority of the admirals in Command did not have field experience, or the right kind of field experience. It seemed only Kirk's combat experience, along with his natural talent in that area, plus one remarkable helmsman who could make the Enterprise do whatever Kirk asked of it, were able to have any success in holding off our enemies. Command assumed the sister ships of the Enterprise should be able to do the same thing. The others could not. For Research & Development, it was clear the time had come for major changes. 'R & D' had been making sensible plans for the future. Common sense finally managed to convince the deskbound quarterbacks. The first problem, find a way to extend the lifespan of the Enterprise and her remaining sister ships.

Research and Development had been working for a few years on a new design of a true battleship. The prototype for testing in space was a smaller version. This new class of starship under construction, with one ready to be commissioned, was now designated as a 'defensive escort'. The Enterprise and her sister ships would each be assigned an 'escort'. It would always be within three minutes limit of distance.

The first escort (DE-01) would guard Enterprise while training new Captains and helmsmen for each new ship as it came off the line and was assigned to its cruiser. The DE-01 was named "Guardian" by it's new Captain, Hikaru Sulu. Captain Sulu's first officer... Commander Pavlov Chekhov.

It wasn't that Captain Kirk did not trust Command. He didn't. All their big talk was just that... big talk. His 'gung ho', 'let's see what's out there' attitude was failing him. Reading over his logs from the previous year, he could see a downward trend, in himself. He had to face his mixed emotions again. Still getting used to the idea that Spock would not be at his side ever again, but they were taking his helmsman and navigator too. Truth be told, he was extremely proud of, and happy for Sulu and Chekhov. Now he had four important crewmembers to find replacements for. Let's not forget Doctor Christine Chapel, but that would be McCoy's responsibility.

Kirk did manage to visit the family farm in Iowa. Family farm. That's a joke... no family left. Parents gone. Brother gone. Nephew Peter living with his mother's family in Connecticut. The farm was being properly managed by an agricultural cooperative, and the house was maintained by another service he had contracted. Everything looked perfect, just empty. At least he had the Enterprise.

Returning from Iowa, Starfleet Command had more surprises for him. Bulkheads and decking were being ripped out of most of the saucer section. Ready to have a complete fit of rage, they calmed him down with schematics and detailed explanations. Instead of one hundred twenty photon torpedoes in their armory, they now had just twenty. Only two ship's phasers now, one forward and one aft. Weapons was losing several people. Security Department being cut by two thirds. What were they thinking? This would leave Enterprise defenseless. He was forgetting about 'Guardian', their permanent defensive escort, and the fact that Sulu and Chekhov would always be nearby. Many of the security and weapons crewmembers would be trained for positions on 'Guardian'.

In an effort to keep the Constitution class cruisers operational for an indefinite period of time, there would be the reinstatement of the original mission. "Peaceful scientific exploration, first contact, diplomacy and errands of mercy." No more offensive military actions. That would be left for the new 'battleships' coming soon. UFP members also agreed to lend support in defensive operations until that time. In other words, he was ordered to stay out of trouble. Sounded good, so far. Still skeptical.

Sickbay was not being changed, not much. Heaven help Command if McCoy found out. It took him a year to get comfortable with the last refit. But this was to be just an increase in the number of beds, and expansion of medical labs, storage and treatment areas for those 'errands of mercy' they would be sent on. He knew the doctor wouldn't mind. Ah, yes... except they were still missing that one good doctor.

The Science Department was being expanded. That would have pleased Spock. Up until his recent departure, he couldn't keep good scientists on board. They were constantly seeking transfer because they had no wish to be killed on a regular basis. Already the requests were coming back in. Several of those who had left wanted to return, and there was room for more. Except the Enterprise didn't have a head of Science Department either. Well, problems have a way of working themselves out, Kirk hoped.

The Biggest Change

But why in heaven's name were they ripping out the saucer section? Those schematic drawings were now brought in. Kirk had to sit down, this was a real shock. Starfleet was going to use his ship for a long range experiment. Command had decided to allow married couples and families on Enterprise. Much data regarding the success or failure in this experiment was required. The 'next generation' of heavy cruiser was still on the drawing board, and many years away from becoming a reality, but that ship would have families and more, permanently living and working on it too. As he looked at 'his' new deck-plans, Kirk felt good... very, very good. He had some news for a couple of friends.

An Unexpected Visitor

Spock and Christine have been living on Earth for three months now. The house and yard was finished a long time ago, right down to the round wood table in the kitchen. One of their favorite spots to relax with a cup of tea. McCoy had returned from visiting Joanna, his daughter. Several old fences had been mended, and he had a real sense of contentment about him. Christine was very happy for his sake.

She was four months along at this time. When he first saw Christine again, it was with a big hug and "Let me take a look at you... pregnant lady!" Spock just looked at the ceiling with a 'that's an obvious statement' attitude. It didn't matter. He was pleased to see the doctor too. McCoy stayed two days, then was anxious to get down to Georgia for a spell. That evening, while Spock was once again getting dirty in the cellar, Christine was checking messages at the comm center in the kitchen.

_"Spock, we have an interesting request from a possible visitor here."_

_"Are we speaking in riddles tonight, Beloved?"_

_"I know I've got you curious now. Brush off the dirt and get up here."_

_"Coming."_

"What are you doing down there? You won't let me see, and every other night you show up like a... well I don't know what but it takes a good scrubbing to get all that dirt off."

"Are you complaining about the 'scrubbing'? I have always enjoyed it, and it leads to other pleasurable tasks."

"Behave yourself."

"Always. What about this message you have?"

'Events in the past which forced the resignation of two fine Starfleet officers is deeply regretted. Request permission for a personal visit at your location and convenience to discuss possible future options. Signed, Admiral Nogura, Starfleet Command'

"Do you think this has anything to do with what Jim was telling us?"

"There is no certain way for us to know without actually speaking with the Admiral, Christine. My question would be, how does this benefit us? I'm willing to hear what he has to say, how about you?"

"Sure, why not. It's no secret that we are living here now, permanently. Maybe they have land assignments at Starfleet Command. It could be a consideration."

"I still do not trust them at this stage. Respond to the message, please. We shall see, and we can also say 'no'."

Two days later, at the appointed time, Spock disengaged the forcefield and a Starfleet Command Shuttle landed on their front lawn. The pilot remained on the shuttle, and one person disembarked. Admiral Nogura. Spock had no intention of 'impressing' the man, so he came out in his favorite style of Terran clothing. Yep, blue jeans and a flannel shirt. Christine was wearing a lightweight Vulcan house robe because she was starting to 'show'. He chose to greet the Admiral in formal Vulcan manner, Christine remained on the porch and just nodded, then quietly responded, "Admiral." She felt tension rising up in her. They weren't trying to be aloof, but they had every reason to.

"Spock. Doctor. Thank you for allowing me to come today. Is there a place where we can sit and talk?"

"Of course," Christine answered, "please follow me." She led him into the kitchen and offered a seat at the table. "Coffee or tea?"

"Coffee, thank you... black."

Spock retrieved his cup of tea from the counter and the two sat down. Christine arrived one minute later with the Admiral's coffee, and a cup of herbal tea for herself. They said nothing while their guest took a sip from his cup, set it down and began.

"What can I say except that, as the officially appointed representative of Starfleet Command, we ask your forgiveness in the unfortunate events that led to your resignations."

"For myself and my wife, Starfleet has been exonerated through the grievance that was filed. There is nothing to forgive. The matter is closed."

"That is not my only reason for coming here today in person. I will assume you are aware of the changes occurring to the Enterprise." Nogura knew this was a fact, or else he didn't know his James Kirk. "I'll cut to the point. We want you back. Both of you."

"Admiral, I have been learning several new Terran colloquial sayings. One of them is 'what's in it for us'? As you can see, we have started our lives over again, and are not looking for any more disruptions in the near future."

"Yes. I can see. Christine, you said you were concerned about the welfare of the women who were wronged in this 'conspiracy'. At this point we have fourteen women who want to speak with you personally before they make their decision on whether or not they should remain in Starfleet. I have no doubt there will be many others. We are making every effort possible to put things to right."

"I do not question your sincerity, Admiral," Christine answered. "Rather, I applaud it. I had always been very proud to be a member of Starfleet. That was ripped away from me during a situation where my husband had to destroy his career in the process of protecting his family. What will my speaking with these women accomplish?"

"If the two of you are not willing to return to Starfleet, why should they? It's that simple."

"Nothing in Starfleet is 'simple'." Spock stated flatly.

"True. Having married couples with families on board heavy cruisers at this stage is going to be a long term experiment, but a firm commitment by Starfleet nevertheless. Couples would now have until their eldest child turns five Terran years old to make other arrangements for their future. The ships involved cannot and will not be put into 'harms way' on purpose. There are still risks in space. There are risks everywhere, if you think about it."

While this conversation was going on, Spock and Christine were also having another conversation of their own, through their bond. Nogura was completely unaware that they were agreement with each other as either of them spoke. "We will consider you offer, Admiral. How much time will you allow us to respond?", Spock asked.

"Enterprise and Guardian will be leaving in one month. We ask for two weeks, if you please."

"Within two weeks, you will have our answer. Thank you for coming."

No salutes. They were civilians and acted as such. Everyone stood up and headed to the front door. On the porch, the Admiral nodded and returned to his shuttle. As it took off, Christine looked at the lawn. "That's going to leave a mark." Spock smiled, took her by the waist and they walked back into their home.

"We have much to discuss, Beloved... much to discuss."

Decisions

Spock walked back to the kitchen for his cup of tea. Christine quietly went upstairs. He sat at the table and counted the minutes. Five should be sufficient for her emotions to fully surface. He put his cup in the sink and went upstairs too. He knew where she would be. She needed her private moment, but not too long alone. Christine was sitting on the braided rug in the center of the 'nursery' , and yes, she was crying. "My Mom made this rug, you know, for our son..."

"Yes, and it is well made." He sat down on the rug next to her and waited.

"Spock, part of me wants to go back to my friends and a lifestyle I was comfortable with. Another part of me says 'screw em'!"

"Pardon?"

"Sorry. I mean 'the hell with them', Starfleet that is. Wild horses couldn't drag me back. I want to stay here and have our baby... in our home. But this discussion doesn't involve just me. I have to consider all the others affected, Jim... Leonard... Nyota... Janice... and fourteen women I've never met."

"At this point there are fourteen. There may be more."

"And then there is you, my Love. You always give, never ask for yourself."

"Not true. I asked for the house, remember?"

"Because you wanted to give me my 'cove', and a permanent home. I want you to think of yourself this time."

"I am unable to do that. I am no longer 'myself, alone'. You and I are 'one', and our child. I will never be alone again, nor would I want to be.

"Gonna make this hard for me, aren't you, Spock?"

"That is not my intention. Consider this. We have the freedom to come and go as we please. In what kind of emotional state did we leave our friends on the Enterprise? Not just the few who have been able to visit here, but our co-workers, our staff-members we were responsible for. The younger crew-members, fresh out of the academy, who looked to us as examples to live by. That responsibility was a pleasant burden for me. If we go back, we do so already knowing it is temporary again. Five years maximum. But if the experience does not suit us, we can also leave again, at any time. Starlight House is yours, and always will be. This nursery will be used, and often, you have claimed. Truly, now, what do you want?"

"Going back will help those women. I know that. I'll be with you and my Enterprise family when my time comes. We can leave at any time, and have someplace to go, not be refugees like last time. We do have freedom. No more fear. Cast out fear, right?"

"Correct." She smiled, then he smiled. Sitting on the braided rug, they embraced each other. A decision had been made.

"Let's not tell them for two weeks. Let's not tell anyone, just yet. Oh, wait! What if Jim finds your replacement in the meantime? Not very fair to the other person."

"Too bad we 'burned our bridges' with the Personnel Department. I could use a good spy there right now."

"Spock, you'd better be joking. All we have to do is tell Nogura not to accept certain staff requests made by Jim while we make our decision. Simple! I wonder what our quarters are going to look like. I'm calling George, Theresa's husband? He can get us a schematic of the deck plans."

"Is this allowed? We are still civilians."

"I'll let George decide. After all, I have another nursery to get ready! " Now Christine was excited again. She had the ability to adapt quickly to new situations, Spock had noticed a long time ago.

"Many in Starfleet contract with a certain Terran home maintenance company, I will need their name. Starlight House will remain as we know it now. I have a project in the cellar that will not be completed in the time we have left. I'll just have to seal it off for now."

"And you're still not going to tell me what it is? I have curiosity too, ya know!"

"No. Not until it's complete, whenever that may be. First things first. I feel like walking down to the cove. Care to join me?"

"Of course."


End file.
